


foreldrefellen

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twins, das doppelte lottchen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

foreldrefellen  
Kennt ihr eigentlich Ericeira?  
Das Küstenstädtchen am Atlantik, wo der Wind hohe Wellen an die weißen Sandstrände treibt?  
Nein?  
Merkwürdig, keiner den man fragt, hat jemals von Ericeira gehört.  
Nun, wenn ihr Ericeira in Portugal am wilden Atlantik nicht kennt, kann man natürlich auch nicht das Jugendferienlager La Point kennen. Schade, aber es macht nichts, denn eigentlich ähneln sich Ferienlager wie ein Ei dem anderen. Und, wer eines der Lager gesehen hatte, der kennt alle.  
Wer aber an einem der Lager vorbeigeht, der könnte allerdings auch denken, dass es ein riesiger Bienenstock wäre, denn es summt von Gelächter, Geschrei, Getuschel und Gekicher. Es gibt Herausforderungen unter den Jugendlichen, es bilden sich Cliquen, es gib Streit und man versöhnt sich. Und auch das sind nur wenige Beispiele von den vielen Dingen, die in diesem Minikosmos, in dem die Jugendlichen sich in wenigen Wochen in braungebrannte Surfer verwandelten, passieren können.  
Freilich, bei allem Spaß und allem Sonnenschein setzt sich abends zuweilen der graue Zwerg „Heimweh“ an die Betten, zieht ein graues Rechenheft hervor und zieht mit einem grauen Bleistift Bilanz über alle Tränen, die klammheimlich in die Kopfkissen in den Mehrbettzimmern vergossen wurden.  
Aber, mit dem ersten Morgengrauen ist der Zwerg dann wieder verschwunden, dann klappern die Kaffeetassen und die Teller, die Messer verstreichen lebhaft und mehr oder minder geschickt Marmeladen auf frischen, duften Brötchen und die Münder der Jugendlichen stehen nicht mehr still. Pläne für die Tage werden über Tischreihen hinweg geschmiedet, es wird gejohlt und gelacht und dann, wie durch Zauberhand, sind die Bankreihen wieder leer und die kleinen Surfgruppen versammeln sich aufgeregt am Strand, bereit sich in die täglichen Wellen zu stürzen.

Wieder und wieder paddelten die Teenager hinaus in die vom Wind gegen den Sandstrand gepeitschten Wellen, richteten sich auf den schmalen, wackeligen Surfbrettern auf und versuchten die Wellenberge und tiefen Täler zu reiten. Oftmals stürzten sie lachend in die Wellen und tauchten, sich prustend an ihr Board klammernd irgendwo aus dem unendlichen Blau des Meeres wieder auf nur um es gleich darauf erneut zu versuchen.  
Am wildesten trieb es wie immer ein etwa sechzehnjähriger, blonder Junge, dessen blaue Augen schelmisch funkelten und der sich immer wieder die nassen, dunkelblonden Strähnen aus dem schmalen Gesicht strich. Sein Name war Anders, Anders Haugvad, aus Oslo. Seit seinem 11. Geburtstag kam er Jahr für Jahr wieder, eigentlich verbrachte er jede Ferien in diesem Ferienlager, da sein Vater keine Zeit für den Jungen hatte. Anders schien es nicht zu stören, der Teenager liebte Ericeira, die Freiheit und auch das Surfen und kam gerne immer wieder.

„Los kommt!“, einer der Betreuer legte die Hände an den Mund und brüllte mühsam gegen das immer gleiche, regelmäßige Donnern der Wellen an, „Es gibt gleich Mittag! Für alle! Auch für unser schwarzes Lämmchen! Sonst schimpft dein Vater wieder, wenn du zurückkommst!“ „Ich komme ja schon ...“, widerwillig das Surfbrett hinter sich herziehend, watete schließlich auch Anders an den Strand und schüttelte sich dann im weißen Sand wie ein nasser Hund „Ich hab eh keinen Hunger … kann ich nicht solange im Wasser bleiben?“ „Haugvad ...“, der Teenager zuckte zusammen, als der Betreuer ihm leicht gegen den Hinterkopf schlug und trabte dann, angetrieben von dem unnachgiebigen Älteren, allerdings noch immer mehr widerwillig den anderen Jugendlichen hinterher, „Vergiss nicht, Anders. Am Nachmittag kommen die Neuen.“

Das war einer der Höhepunkte im ewig gleichen Leben, das sonst nur aus Surfen bestand. Verhieß die Ankunft von neuen Jugendlichen doch Abwechslung und Spaß. Vielleicht fand man in ihnen neue Freunde, vielleicht waren aber auch mal wieder ein paar reiche Snobs dabei, die noch nie im Leben auf einem Surfbrett gestanden hatten, aber von ihren Eltern die modernste und teuerste Ausrüstung erhalten hatten.  
Heute erwartete man aber sogar eine Teenagergruppe, die sogar von sehr weit entfernt, nämlich aus den vereinigten Staaten stammen sollte und dementsprechend groß war auch die Neugier der bereits anwesenden Teenager.

Am Nachmittag saß Anders, der ungekrönte König des Ferienlagers, umgeben vom Hofstaat seiner Freunde auf der niedrigen roten Ziegelmauer, die das Lagergelände umgab und spähte nach dem roten Bus, der die Neuen bringen sollte. Wenn der Flug pünktlich gewesen sein solle, dann müssten sie eigentlich …  
„Sie kommen!“, Tine, die zu Anders‘ Linken saß, deutete auf eine Staubwolke, die am Ende der kurvenreichen Straße aufstob und stellte sich, sich auf der Schulter von Anders abstützend, auf das niedrige Mäuerchen und wiederholte, „Der Bus kommt!“ Nun konnten auch die anderen Teenager den Bus erkennen und als der rote Bus schließlich einige Minuten später endlich auch um die letzte Kurve bog, hupte er noch einmal laut, um auch die letzten Neugierigen aus den Bungalows zu treiben.  
Der Bus bog von der staubigen Landstraße, fuhr durch den hohen steinernen Torbogen und hielt mit einem letzten Hupen auf dem von Reifenspuren bereits zerwühlten Vorplatz. Die verspiegelte Tür des Busses öffnete sich, der alte Fahrer stieg aus und hinter ihm erschien dann auch schon bereits der erste Schopf eines der Neuen. Ein Teenager nach dem anderen kam nun die wenigen Stufen hinunter. Jeder sah kurz unsicher auf das Meer der sonnenverbrannten Neugierigen und floh dann doch dankbar zum Fahrer, der bereits die Gepäckfächer geöffnet und damit begonnen hatte, die Koffer, Rucksäcke und Taschen unter den stillen Neuen zu verteilen.  
Der letzte Teenager, ein ernst dreinblickender, dunkelblonder Teenager, dessen verzagt wirkendes Lächeln einen schiefen Zahn enthüllte, trat schließlich unsicher durch die Tür und auf die erste Stufe. Verlegen blickte er in die Runde und begann nervös mit dem schiefen Zahn auf der Unterlippe zu kauen, als sein Blick plötzlich auf Anders, der sich majestätisch durch die sich willig teilende Menge schob, fiel.  
Auch Anders blieb so vollkommen überrascht stehen, dass seine Freunde, die sich in seinem Kielwasser bewegt hatten, haltlos gegen ihn prallten, „Anders ...“ Aber, der blonde Norweger beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern starrte einfach nur den fremden Teenager, der noch immer auf der Treppe stand, um Fassung ringend an. Aber auch die andren Teenager und sogar die Betreuer blickten nun perplex zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her, der Fahrer schob sein ausgeblichenes Basecap zurück und kratzte sich ratlos den sonnenverbrannten Nacken.  
Aber warum?  
Anders und der Neue sahen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

Der Leiter des Jugendlagers, ein älterer Portugiese mit lebhaften schwarzen Augen, saß hinter seinem schweren Schreibtisch und beriet mit einem der zahlreichen Köche den Speisezettel für die nächsten Tage. Als es plötzlich klopfte, ließ er stirnrunzelnd den Stift sinken und sah kurz entschuldigend zum genervt wirkenden Koch, „Herein?“ „Die Neuen sind eingetroffen.“, meldete der eingetretene Betreuer pflichtbewusst und legte die Namensliste auf den ordentlichen Schreibtisch, „Alles in Ordnung.“ „Mmmmh ...“, der Leiter überflog die Liste kurz, ließ sie dann aber auch schon wieder sinken und nickte, „Dann eine gute Nacht ...“  
„Da ist noch was ...“, plötzlich schien der Betreuer nervös zu sein und wich dem Blick seines Vorgesetzten aus, „Es handelt sich um Anders … Anders Haugvad.“ „Was hat das Lämmchen denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“, in all den Jahren die er schon nach Ericeira geschickt wurde, hatte Anders viel Zeit in dem Büro verbracht, aber keine der Strafpredigten oder gar eine der Strafen schien irgendeinen Eindruck bei dem jungen Norweger hinterlassen zu haben, „Wartet er draußen?“  
„Das tut er, aber ...“, der Betreuer öffnete die Tür und gestikulierte nach draußen, „Sieh selber ...Kommt rein … Beide ...“ Hoch aufgerichtet, die blauen Augen herausfordernd strahlend trat Anders in das viel zu vertraute Büro und blieb, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt haltend, vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Mit drei Schritten Abstand folgte ein weiterer Teenager, das gleiche blonde Haar, aber die Augen wirkten eher gräulich und auch etwas ängstlich, als herausfordernd und als der zweite Junge vor dem Tisch stehen blieb, bohrte sich ein schiefer Zahn voller Nervosität in die Unterlippe.  
„Da brat mir einer ...“, murmelte der Koch, verstummte aber mitten im Satz und während der Leiter des Ferienlagers einige Minuten stumm das sich so sehr gleichende Paar musterte, trat der Betreuer hinter die beiden Jungen„Anders kennst du … Der Neue heißt Lars. Lars Andresen und stammt aus Florida.“ „Seid ihr miteinander verwandt?“, forschte der Leiter, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, nach und ohne nachzudenken schüttelten beide Teenager knapp die Köpfe. „Seltsam.“, die Erwachsenen wechselten rasche Blicke miteinander und schließlich sagte der Leiter freundlich, „Zwei Jungs, die einander so ähnlich sehen, werden sicher gute Freunde ...“  
„Ganz sicher nicht!“, schnaubte Anders, warf die blonden, etwas längeren Haare hoheitsvoll in den Nacken und rauschte, ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Büro. Lars sah unsicher zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her und zuckte zusammen, als er angesprochen wurde. „Lars, bitte bleib noch.“, der Leiter gestikulierte zu einem der Stühle in der Sitzecke und als Lars darauf Platz genommen hatte, lächelte er den Jungen aufmunternd an, „Deine Eltern haben vergessen eine Kontaktnummer anzugeben ...“ „Ich habe nur eine … Mutter.“, murmelte Lars, aber der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch nickte nur und begann dann auf der Tastatur zu tippen, „Also der Name deiner Mutter? Und ihre Nummer?“ „Yvonne Andresen ...“, Lars klang noch immer angespannt.


	2. Chapter 2

Lars ging den leeren Korridor an dessen bunt verputzten Wänden große Photos von Wellen und Stränden hingen, entlang, stieg die abgetretenen Steinstufen hinab und sah sich auf dem Hof kurz suchend um, bis er die ihm zugeteilte Hütte gefunden hatte. Seine große Reisetasche, unverkennbar mit dem roten Halstuch, das seine Mutter ihm zum Abschied geschenkt hatte, wies ihm schließlich den Weg und seufzend schulterte er die Tasche.  
Das kleine Appartement mit den kleinen Zweibettzimmer schien leer, aber an den Türen fand er Namensschilder und so auch bald das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer. Es gab zwei Betten, auf jeder Seite des Raumes eines, einen Schrank, einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und ein Fernseher, der an der Wand befestigt worden war. Lars betrachtete die beiden Betten einen Moment, bevor er dann seine Tasche vorsichtig auf das ordentliche, beinahe penibel gemachte Bett stellte und den Reißverschluss aufzog. Durch das offene Fenster drang das Rauschen der Wellen, die Schreie der Möwen und auch das Lachen der anderen Jugendlichen, aber Lars hörte es kaum, sondern zog vorsichtig ein gerahmtes Photo aus der Tasche und betrachtete es für einen Moment, „Mum ...“ Ein Geräusch auf dem Flur ließ den Teenager zusammenzucken und hastig versteckte er das Bild unter seiner Bettdecke und sah beinahe angstvoll zur Tür.  
Minutenlang verharrte er angespannt, aber als nichts weiter passierte, fuhr er sich nervös durch die Haare und begann die große Tasche auszupacken. Stapel von frisch gewaschener, leicht zerknautschter Wäsche türmten sich auf dem Bett und wurden von Lars, der die eine Hälfte des Schranks leer vorgefunden hatte, ordentlich in die großen Fächer eingeräumt. Als er den Schrank dann aber schließen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen, leicht angelaufenen Spiegel an der Innenseite der Schranktür. Ernst musterte er sein Gesicht, als sähe er es zum ersten Mal, aber dann hob er, wie nach einem plötzlichen Entschluss stolz das Kinn und streicht sich die ordentlichen Haare so, dass sie dem wilden, sonnengebleichten Schopf von Anders Haugvad ähnlicher wird.  
Wieder schlug irgendwo eine Tür und hastig, fast wie ertappt, ließ Lars die Hand sinken und schloss eilig die Tür.

Anders saß derweil mit seinen Freunden auf der alten Gartenmauer und starrte missmutig in das wuchernde Grün des Obstgartens. „Also, ich würde mir das nicht gefallen lassen!“, Tine stieß ihrem Freund in die Seite, „Kommt der einfach frech mit deinem Gesicht daher ...“ „Und, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen?“, knurrte Anders genervt und trat mit den Füßen gegen das Mäuerchen, „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?“ „Zerkratz es ihm.“, kam sofort der Vorschlag von Robin und auch Tine mischte sich, eine Orange schälend wieder ein, „Das Beste wird sein, du beißt ihm die Nase ab. Dann bist du den ganzen Ärger mit einem Schlag los.“  
„Einem die Ferien so zu verhunzen ...“, murrte Anders aufrichtig verbittert und schüttelte den Kopf, als Tine ihm eine der Orangenspalten anbieten wollte, „Keinen Hunger ...“ „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr alle habt ...“, mischte sich nun auch Camilla ein, „Er kann doch nichts dafür, wie er aussieht … Und, wenn jemand kommen würde und so aussähe wie ich ...“ „Du glaubst doch selber nicht ...“, unterbrach Tine ihre Freundin lachend, „ … dass jemand so blöd wäre mit deinem Kopf herumzulaufen … Die Arme ...“ Camilla verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust, aber ihre Freunde lachten. Sogar um Anders‘ Mundwinkel spielte ein Lächeln.  
Ein Gong tönte über das weitläufige Gelände und die Teenager rutschten eilig von dem Mäuerchen, „Abendessen … Na endlich … Ich war schon am verhungern ...“ Die kleine Gruppe strebte geschlossen der Terrasse, auf der in ordentlichen Reihen die Esstische aufgestellt worden waren, zu.

„Wir wollen unsere kleinen Doppelgänger nebeneinandersetzen.“, bestimmte der Leiter der Ferienkolonie und deutete auf die angestammten Plätze von Anders und seiner Freundesgruppe, „Vielleicht hilft eine Radikalkur bei unserem schwarzen Lämmchen ...“ Der Koch, der das abendliche Treffen und die Reaktionen der beiden Jungen mitbekommen hatte, wirkte nicht überzeugt, nickte aber und beobachtete neugierig, wie der Ältere sich durch die auf die Terrasse strömenden Teenager schob. Stühle wurden gerückt und die Teeanger, die Tischdienst hatten, trugen die großen Platten zu den langen Tischen. „Tine ...“, der Leiter tippte der blonden Norwegerin von hinten auf die Schulter und deutete auf einen der Tische, „Du setzt dich an diesen Tisch.“ Tine drehte sich verwundert um und wollte etwas antworten, aber der ältere Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Keine Widerrede, verstanden?“ Das blonde Mädchen schloss missmutig den Mund und zog maulend an den gezeigten Tisch um.  
Das Besteck klapperte laut und Gesprächsfetzen wurden vom Wind von den Lippen gerissen.   
Dennoch blieb der Platz neben Anders auch weiterhin leer und es war erstaunlich wie viele verstohlene und verwunderte Blicke ein leerer Platz auf sich lenken konnte. Aber plötzlich schwenkten alle Blicke zu den vier Stufen, die zur Terrasse heraufführten und die Lars gerade zögerlich heraufstieg. „Da bist du ja endlich, Lars.“, der braungebrannte Leiter der Ferienkolonie trat an die Seite des blassen Amerikaners und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Komm, ich werde dir nun deinen Platz zeigen ...“ Er führte den blassen und stillen Teenager durch das Labyrinth der Tische und blieb schließlich hinter Anders, der wütend mit dem Messer in das gegrillte Stück Fleisch einhieb, stehen.  
Lars nahm folgsam neben dem Anderen Platz, griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Besteck und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Er hatte keinen Hunger mehr, sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt, aber dennoch begann er langsam das Fleisch in kleine Stücke zu schneiden und schob es dann lustlos auf dem Teller herum. Die anderen Teenager beobachteten hingerissen die sich so ähnlich sehenden Jungen. Ein Kalb mit zwei Köpfen könnte momentan nicht interessanter sein und einige Jugendliche starrten gar mit offenen Mündern.  
Anders könnte sich schließlich nicht mehr länger bezähmen und er wollte es auch gar nicht! Mit aller Kraft trat er unter dem Tisch nach dem Anderen, erwischte ihm am Schienbein. Lars zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen, verkrampfte seine Hand noch fester um das Besteck und presste die Lippen noch fester zusammen.

„Es ist wirklich nicht zu fassen ...“, auch am Tisch der Erwachsenen hatte man die beiden Jungen im Auge behalten und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf ob der unglaublichen Ähnlichkeit von Lars und Anders, „Es ist einfach unglaublich … Zwei wildfremde Jungen … Einer aus Norwegen und einer aus den Staaten … Und dann solche Ähnlichkeit!!“ „Vielleicht sind es astrologische Zwillinge?“, schlug eine der Surflehrerinnen vor und erklärte rasch, als sie die verwirrten Blicke der anderen Erwachsenen bemerkte, „Das sind Menschen, die einander vollkommen gleichen ohne irgendwie miteinander verwandt zu sein. Sie sind aber im Bruchteil der gleichen Sekunde geboren worden ...“ „Ah ja ...“, die anderen wirkten nicht von dieser Theorie überzeugt, so dass sie noch einmal versuchte zu erklären, „Ich habe einmal von einem Schneider gelesen, der ausgesehen haben soll wie ein englischer König … Sie trugen beide sogar den beiden Bart … Der König ließ den Schneider in den Palast kommen und unterhielt sich mit ihm.“ „Und, wurden sie wirklich zur gleichen Zeit geboren?“, erkundigte sich eine der Küchenhilfen neugierig und die Surflehrerin nickte, „Es ließ sich zufälligerweise genau feststellen. Der König war aber nicht sehr erfreut über diese Ähnlichkeit und dem Schneider wurde per königlichem Dekret verboten je wieder einen Spitzbart zu tragen ...“   
Während die anderen Erwachsenen am Tisch lachten, sah der Leiter nachdenklich zum Tisch herüber, an dem die beiden unglücklich wirkenden Jungen saßen und räusperte sich dann, „Lars Andresen bekommt das Bett neben unserem schwarzen Lämmchen. Anders und Lars werden sich aneinander gewöhnen müssen. Je schneller desto besser … Und vielleicht kann Lars ihm ein paar Manieren beibringen.“

Längst war es Nacht geworden und in den Zimmern herrschte tiefe Ruhe, schliefen doch alle.  
Nicht alle, zwei Jungen hatten einander die Rücken zugekehrt, lagen aber mit offenen Augen da und starrten vor sich gegen die weiß verputzten Wände ihrer Zimmer.  
Anders starrte böse auf die silbernen Schlieren und Muster, welche die Sichel des Halbmonds auf sein Bett malte, spitzte aber plötzlich die Ohren, als er ein leises, krampfhaft unterdrückt klingendes Weinen zu hören meinte. Vorsichtig schlug er die Decke zurück und musterte das Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, versuchte in dem sanften Halbdunkel etwas zu erkennen.  
Lars presste die Hände auf den Mund und versuchte krampfhaft ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Was hatte seine Mutter ihm noch beim Abschied gesagt? „Ich freue mich, dass du für ein paar Wochen einmal mit anderen Kindern zusammenkommen kannst … Du bist viel zu ernst, Larsi … Ich weiß, es liegt nicht an dir … Es liegt an mir, ich habe viel zu wenig Zeit für dich, bin zu wenig zu Hause. Und, wenn ich abends heimkomme, dann … dann bin ich müde. Und du hast nicht gespielt, sondern mir alle Hausarbeit abgenommen. Ach Lars, komm bitte braungebrannt und mit tausend Lachfältchen wieder …“ Aber, nun lag er hier, in einem vollkommen fremden Land, in dem man eine Sprache sprach, die er nicht verstand … Und er musste sein Zimmer mit einem Jungen, der ihn hasste, weil er ihm ähnlich sah, teilen … Lars seufzte leise und schluchzte nun vor sich hin.

Plötzlich bewegte sich die Matratze, als jemand sich auf die Bettkante setzte und etwas unbeholfen strich eine Hand durch Lars‘ kurzgeschnittenes Haar. Lars versteifte sich erschrocken, aber Anders‘ Hand streichelte unbeirrt weiter und schlug schließlich lautlos die Bettdecke zurück.  
Der silberne Halbmond, der gerade hatte untergehen wollen, sah noch einmal durch das große Sprossenfenster in das Zimmer und staunte dieses Mal nicht schlecht. Seine silbrigen Strahlen strichen über die, im endlich herbeigekommenen Schlaf entspannt wirkenden Gesichter zweier Jungen die sich bisher nicht einmal angesehen zu wagen hatten. Der eine, der bis eben noch geweint hatte, hatte sein Gesicht an der Brust des Anderen, der ihn beinahe liebevoll in den Armen hielt, vergraben und beide schliefen ruhig.


	3. Chapter 3

Wäre der Waffenstillstand zwischen den beiden sich so ähnlich sehenden Jungen bestand? Obwohl er ohne Worte und Verhandlungen geschlossen worden war? Man mochte es glauben, war doch ein Waffenstillstand der erste Schritt zu einem dauerhaften Frieden, oder etwa nicht?  
Keiner wagte den Anderen anzusehen, als sie am nächsten Morgen noch immer eng umschlungen aufwachten. Auch, als Anders sich wortlos und auch ruppig auch den Armen von Lars befreite, die dünne Decke zurückschlug und aufstand, biss Lars nur unruhig auf seiner Lippe herum und starrte auf sein Kopfkissen. Erst nachdem Anders still die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, erhob sich auch Lars, suchte seine Sachen zusammen und saß mit gesenktem Kopf abwartend auf der Bettkante. Die Stille war angespannt, als sich die beiden Teenager ohne ein Wort oder gar einen Blick miteinander zu wechseln, sich aneinander vorbei schoben und schließlich nacheinander das Zimmer das zu verlassen.   
Beim Frühstück saßen die beiden Jungen auch gezwungenermaßen wieder nebeneinander und würdigten einander auch nun keines weiteren Blickes oder eines einzigen Wortes. Lars war erleichtert, als er nach dem Frühstück gerufen wurde und sich einer Anfängergruppe anschließen durfte, während Anders zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrte und wahrscheinlich -so hoffte Lars wenigstens- den Tag mit ihnen verbringen würde.  
Nur einmal, als Anders‘ Freundesgruppe lachend und lärmend an den Strand kamen und sich kichernd in den Sand fallen ließen, um die Anfänger zu beobachten, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Lars‘ graue Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und Anders‘ blaue Augen -scheinbar der einzige Unterschied zwischen den Jungen- verengten sich, bevor er auf einen der Anfänger zeigte und lachte.  
Weder Lars noch Anders waren aber trotzdem nicht vollkommen bei der Sachen, sondern sahen sich immer wieder verstohlen um, als suchten sie jemanden und könnten diese Person nicht finden. „Wann beißt du ihm denn nun endlich die Nase ab?“, erkundigte Tine sich, als sie sich neben Anders in den Sand fallen ließ und ihren langen Zopf auswrang. „Sei nicht albern, Tine ...“, Anders verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Nacken und ließ sich rücklings in den warmen Sand fallen. „Nanu?“, seine Freundin drehte sich auf die Seite und musterte Anders interessiert, „Ich dachte, du hättest so eine Wut auf ihn …?“ „Ich kann doch nicht jedem, auf den ich eine Wut habe die Nase abbeißen.“, erklärte Anders kühl, „Außerdem bin ich gar nicht wütend auf ihn ...“ „Aber gestern warst du noch wütend auf ihn?“, murmelte Tine, „Und, was für eine Wut sogar! Du hast ihm beim Abendessen so doll getreten dass er fast geschrien hätte ...“ „Wenn ihr nicht gleich die Klappe haltet .. dann … dann kriegt ihr eins vors Schienbein!“, Anders knurrte und erhob sich, bevor er wütend davon rauschte. „Der weiß auch nicht, was er will ...“, Tine schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, „Männer ...“

Lars saß alleine am Strand und ließ den feinen Sand durch seine Hände gleiten, als plötzlich ein Schatten über ihn fiel. Erstaunt blickte er auf und lächelte zaghaft, als er die uncharakteristische Unsicherheit von Anders, der von einem Bein aufs andere tretend, vor ihm stand. Anders erwiderte das Lächeln ebenso zaghaft und deutete auf den Sand neben Lars, „Darf ich … mich setzen?“

Nun saßen also die beiden sich so ähnlich sehenden Jungen nebeneinander am Strand und musterten einander voller Vorsichtig, aber auch Neugier. „Bist du mir noch böse?“, erst nach Minuten brach Lars schließlich leise die Stille und Anders schüttelte behutsam den Kopf, „Nein … Es war nur so plötzlich … Der Bus … Du … So ein Schreck.“ Lars lächelte nun wirklich, als er bestätigend nickte, „So ein Schreck ...“ „Aber, wenn man genauer darüber nachdenkt ...“, Anders‘ blaue Augen blitzten vor Schalk, als er sich zu Lars beugte und gegen dessen Lippen flüsterte, bevor er den Anderen küsste, „Ist es doch wirklich … lustig.“ Erst schien Lars wie erstarrt, dann begann er aber den Kuss zu erwidern. Atemlos brachen die beiden Jungen auseinander und während Anders schmunzelnd über seine Lippen leckte, errötete Lars, „Lustig?“ „Nun ja ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Anregend?“ Lars dachte einen Moment darüber nach, wechselte dann aber doch das Thema, „Hast du eigentlich Geschwister?“ „Ja. Einen großen Bruder.“, Anders hatte sich wieder in den von der Sonne gewärmten Sand fallen lassen und starrte in den wolkenlos blauen Himmel, „Even, er ist 17 … Und du?“ „Nein … Es sind nur Mum und ich.“, Lars ließ sich neben Anders in den Sand sinken und klang sehnsüchtig, „Ich vermisse sie ...“

Beide Teenager hatten sich auf ihr Zimmer geschlichen und standen nun gemeinsam in dem engen kleinen Bad. Der winzige Spiegel, sonst immer ausreichend, erschien nun beinahe zu klein, als Lars den Anderen auf den Toilettendeckel drückte und versuchte die wilde, sonnengebleichte Mähne von Anders mit Kamm und Bürste glatt zu striegeln. Anders hingegen hatte die Fäuste geballt und jammerte, wann immer die engen Zinken an den langen, von Salz und Haarwachs verklebten Haaren hängen blieb, „Aua!“ „“Wirst du wohl ruhig sein?“, schimpfte Lars lachend, „Wenn Mama dich frisiert, dann wird sich nicht beschwert!“ „Ich habe doch gar keine Mutter!“, murrte Anders, „Deswegen bin ich ja so ein schwarzes Schaf … sagt mein Vater.“ „Zieht er dir denn den Hosenboden straff?“, erkundigte Lars sich und versuchte einen braven Mittelscheitel zu kämmen. Aber Anders schüttelte nur lebhaft den Kopf, „Ach was … Dazu hat er mich viel zu lieb … Und außerdem hat er auch kaum Zeit für uns.“ „Eine freie Hand genügt doch, Lämmchen.“, Lars schlug ihm lachend mit der Bürste gegen die Schulter, „So, ich bin fertig. Gefällt es dir?“  
Neugierig starrten die beiden Jungen nun in den Spiegel. Die Augen, der einzige sichtbare Unterschied zwischen ihnen, strahlten und auch die Wangen leuchteten in angespannten Rot. Aber dennoch wirkten sie in diesem Moment beinahe völlig identisch, konnten einander fast selber nicht mehr unterscheiden. „Wie Brüder ...“, murmelte Lars leise und zuckte zusammen, als der Mittagsgong die Jugendlichen zum Essen herbeirufen wollte, „Wir sollten ...“ Anders hielt seine Hand fest, als Lars durch seine ordentlichen Haare fahren und die alte, verstrubbelte Frisur wieder herstellen wollte, „Lass uns so zum Essen gehen ...“ Erst zeigten Lars‘ graue Augen pure Unsicherheit, aber Anders Selbstsicherheit schien ansteckend zu sein und schließlich nickte er, „Komm ...“

Nur zwei Plätze waren in den langen Tischreihen noch leer, Lars‘ und Anders‘ Plätze.  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Stufen, als dort plötzlich Lars erschien, und folgten ihm auch, als er durch die engen Reihen trat und sich wortlos auf Anders‘ angestammten Platz setzte. „Du ...“, versuchte seine Nachbarin ihn noch zu warnen, „Da sitzt Anders. Denk an dein Schienbein!“ Aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern und griff durstig nach seinem Glas.  
Nur widerwillig lösten sich die Blicke von Lars, als erneut jemand über die Treppe auf die Terrasse trat. Man blinzelte verwirrt, als Lars noch einmal die Stufen hinaufstieg und dann, wie schon Minuten zuvor, durch die langen Tischreihen trat und sich dann, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, auf dem letzten freien Platz niederließ.  
Die anderen Teenager am Tisch starrten nur und auch die Jugendlichen der anderen Tische schienen ihr Essen längst vergessen zu haben. Stattdessen erhoben sie sich alle wie auf ein stummes Kommando und traten an den Tisch;, wo sie den doppelten Lars neugierig und gleichzeitig voll ungewisser Erwartung umringten.  
Die lastende Spannung löste sich erst, als die zwei Jungen anfangen zu lachen. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute, dann hallte die Terrasse von vielstimmigen Gelächter wieder, das sogar die ewig monotone Brandung und das Schreien der Seevögel zu übertönen vermochte. Der Leiter der Ferienkolonie runzele die Stirn und trat durch die halboffene Glastür hinaus auf die sonnenwarme Terrasse, „Was ist das für ein Lärm?“ Er schritt mit strafenden Blicken in das Chaos hinein, aber seine Wut schmolz dahin, als er schließlich den doppelten Lars entdeckte. „Also?“, fragte er die beiden identisch wirkenden Jungen schmunzelnd, „Wer von euch ist nun unser schwarzes Schaf Anders Haugvad und wer ist Lars Andresen?  
„Das verraten wir nicht.“, antwortete einer der Lars und der andere Lars nickte, „Ihr müsst euch schon was einfallen lassen ...“ „Was sollen wir machen?“, die Verzweiflung der Anderen war beinahe komisch und nach kurzem Zögern hob Tine brav wie ein Schulmädchen die Hand und schnippste um die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, „Ich weiß es! Robin geht doch mit Anders in eine Klasse. Robin muss raten!“  
Zögernd schob der dunkelhaarige Norweger sich in den Vordergrund und musterte erst den einen Lars und dann den anderen Lars, nur um denn ebenso ratlos wie die anderen Anwesenden mit den Schultern zu zucken. Aber plötzlich huschte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er beugte sich zu dem ihm näher sitzenden Lars und küsste ihn – und im nächsten Moment klatschte auch schon eine Ohrfeige. Sich die rötende Wange haltend, rief Robin begeistert, „Das war Anders!“ Und die allgemeine Heiterkeit erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Handykameras blitzten in der Dämmerung dieses ereignisreichen Tages und versuchten das Bild beiden Teenager für die Nachwelt zu erhalten. Auch der Leiter der Ferienkolonie, der von der Idee des doppelten Lars auch sehr angetan schien, machte ein Photo von ihnen und gab den beiden Teenager die Erlaubnis am nächsten Tag mit den Fahrrädern in den kleinen Ort einige Kilometer entfernt zu fahren. Sie sollten dort zu einem Fotografen gehen und richtige Bilder, die als besondere Überraschung auch nach Hause zu den beiden Familien geschickt werden sollten, machen lassen.

Die weiße Tür des gemeinsamen Zimmers war kaum hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, als das brave Benehmen von Anders abzufallen schien. Er drückte den Anderen gegen die Wand, blockierte jeglichen Fluchtweg und küsste Lars, dieses mal aber fordernder, als bei dem harmlosen Kuss am Strand. Im ersten Moment wollte Lars sich wehren, seine Finger gruben sich in das dünne Shirt und er hatte Anders von sich stoßen wollen, aber sein Widerstand brach und er begann den Kuss ebenso fordernd zu erwidern. Seine Finger zerrten mitleidslos und ohne Rücksicht an dem Shirt und Anders lachte, als er sich von Lars löste und selber sein Shirt abstreifte, das er dann achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Lars griff nach seiner Hand, zog ihn wieder zu sich und begann etwas nervös wirkend die Hose des Norwegers zu öffnen. Dieses Mal stand Anders bewegungslos, ließ zu das Lars die von zahllosen Sonnenstunden gebräunte Haut enthüllte und räkelte sich im goldenen Licht der Abenddämmerung verführerisch.  
„Jetzt du, Lars ...“, Anders‘ Stimme war ein heiseres Wispern und mit einer einfachen Bewegungen des Zeigefingers lockte er Lars näher zu sich, untermalte den sanft klingenden Befehl. Er trat gefährlich nahe an den Anderen heran, zog seine Nase genüsslich über den Hals und schob das ausgebleichte, alte Shirt nach oben. Willig ließ Lars sich aus dem Kleidungsstück helfen, trat es von sich und begann dann die kurzen Shorts abzustreifen, bis er ebenso nackt wie Anders in der langsam herabsinkenden Dämmerung stand.  
Komm...“, Anders‘ Finger tasteten in der Dunkelheit nach Lars‘ Hand, verwob ihre Finger miteinander und zog denn Amerikaner dann zu Lars‘ Bett. Die blauen Augen glänzten, als Anders Lars auf das Bett drückte und sein Blick über den fremden Körper, der dem seinem erschreckend ähnlich sah, wandern. Aber, er fand auch Unterschiede, als er sich nun über ihn beugte. Lars war etwas kräftiger, hatte mehr Muskeln und sein Kinn schien etwas weicher zu sein. Anders nahm die Unterschiede hin, ließ seine Finger aber dennoch neugierig und prüfend über Lars‘ Körper wandern, während er sich breitbeinig über Lars kniete und ihn verlangend küsste.  
Lars‘ Atem ging bereits schwerer und er seufzte in den Kuss, den Anders langsam immer weiter vertiefte. Seine Finger strichen über die trainierten Arme, die unter dem sachten Streicheln zitterten. Erneut verflochten sich ihre Finger und Lars folgte jeder Bewegung des Norwegers, als dieser sich tiefer über ihn beugte und seine Arme mit milder Gewalt über seinen Kopf zwang. Der Amerikaner reagierte ohne nachzudenken, als Anders nun plötzlich auf ihm zu liegen kam und hob fordernd die Hüfte, während seine Füße beinahe hoffnungslos verzweifelt nach einem Halt auf der Bettwäsche suchten. „Nicht so schnell...“, Anders hatte ihre Finger nun gelöst, aber seine blauen Augen glitzerten erwartungsvoll im Zwielicht, während seine Hand nun über den fremden Körper wanderte, über den flachen Bauch strich und schließlich zwischen ihren Körpern die Erregung umfasste. Lars stöhnte immer wieder voller sinnlicher Qual auf, als Anders‘ schlanke Finger sich fester um seinen Schwanz legten und über das willige, harte Fleisch strichen. Er bewegte bittend die Hüfte, versuchte den von Anders‘ auferlegten Rhythmus zu steigern und stieß dabei immer wieder in die fremde Hand. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich und der Teenager wand schamhaft den Blick ab, als er schließlich in Anders‘ Hand kam.  
Anders kommentierte es nicht, aber seine Hand, feucht und auch etwas klebrig, strich nun sanft über den Oberschenkel des Amerikaners, halfen den kräftigen Beinen, die nun plötzlich ebenfalls zu zittern schienen, sich aufzustellen, während die langen Finger nun in Richtung des Hintern weiterwanderten und die warme, schweißfeuchte Haut liebkosten. Sie begannen das feste Fleisch der Pobacken zu kneten und entlockten Lars so immer wieder weitere zufriedene, kleine Seufzer, die in der Stille der dämmrigen Sommernacht nachhallten. Lars Augen öffneten sich wieder, graue Seen, die vor Lust schwammen sahen blicklos auf und suchten verzweifelt nach Anders‘ schmaler Gestalt, als dessen Finger schließlich in den trennenden Spalt zwischen den Pobacken hineinglitten und sanft jeglichen Widerwillen oder jegliche mögliche, moralische Überlegung von Lars weg zu massieren wussten.  
„Anders...“, Lars‘ Stimme war nun mehr nur noch ein leiser Hauch, so leise, dass er kaum zu dem kräftigen Körper des jungen Amerikaners passen wollte. Der Angesprochene verstand die Aufforderung, die in diesen zwei Silben mitzuschwingen schien, aber trotzdem und begann sich nun langsam, in einem stetigen, sanften Rhythmus tiefer in ihn zu schieben. Seine Hände, beinahe golden auf der weißen Leinwand von Lars‘ kräftigem Körper, ruhten kurz auf den bebenden Seiten, die sich mit jedem hektischen Atemzug hoben und senkten, und strichen, im gleichen, immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus, wie seine Stöße, über die warme, schweißfeuchte Haut. Lars‘ Finger suchten nun nach Halt, strichen über das weiße Laken und verkrallten sich hilflos in dem Baumwollstoff. Das gemeinsame, ungezügelt klingende Stöhnen beider Teenager vermischte sich, wurde zu einem wilden, beinahe schon geknurrten Urlaut, der von jeglichem Anstrich der Zivilisation befreit zu sein schien, aber schließlich verstummten beide Junge. Sie sahen einander etwas schüchtern an, aber als Anders das Bett verlassen wollte, griff Lars nach seinem Handgelenk und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Bitte … bleib.“ 

Der Fotograf, ein ältlicher, reichlich beleibter Herr war am nächsten Tag erst reichlich überrascht über die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Teenager. Aber er überwand seine Überraschung schnell und fotografierte sie in den unterschiedlichen Posen und vor immer anderen Hintergründen. Schmunzelnd betrachtete er danach zusammen mit Lars und Anders die verschiedenen Bilder und wählte auch mit ihnen gemeinsam die besten Bilder aus, bevor er die beiden Jungen mit dem Versprechen, dass sie die Bilder bereits am nächsten Tag abholen könnten, aus seinem kleinen Geschäft verabschiedete.  
„Weißt du was ...“, nachdenklich betrachtete er noch einen Augenblick die frischen Abzüge, die sich in ihrem Laugenbad gerade entwickelten und das Bild der beiden Jungen, die einander an den Händen hielten und sehr vertraut miteinander wirkten, freigaben, bevor er sich dann zu seiner Frau umdrehte, „Ich werde ein paar Abzüge an eine Zeitung schicken. Die sind ja manchmal an so was … Lustigem interessiert.“

Draußen vor dem Geschäft fuhr Anders sich genervt durch seine ordentlich frisierten Haare, schlug ihm die brave Frisur doch auch spürbar auf das sonst so wilde Gemüt. Erst, als die hellblonden Haare wieder als wilde Mähne zerstrubbelt abstanden und er die eine, ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht fallende Strähne aus seinem Gesicht streichen musste, schien auch sein Temperament wieder zurückzukehren. „Komm!“, er umfasste Lars‘ Arm und zog den verwirrten Jungen einfach mit sich durch die staubigen Straßen des kleinen Ortes, „Ich lad dich ein ...“ Lars wollte sich sträuben, aber Anders zog ihn einfach mit und grinste, „Dad hat mir genug Geld dagelassen … Und zwei Kreditkarten … Na ja, eigentlich nur eine, die zweite habe ich ihm noch aus der Tasche geklaut … Aber trotzdem ...“  
Anders zerrte ihn in ein kleines Café am Marktplatz, das im Schatten der imposanten, uralten Backsteinkirche lag. Die beiden Jungen fanden nach kurzer Suche einen freien Tisch unter einem bunten Sonnenschirm und als Lars sich weiterhin weigerte zu kooperieren, war es Anders, der ihn auf den Stuhl drückte und dann auch in fließendem Portugiesisch Limonade bestellte. Erst als sich die Kellnerin nachdem sie ihnen ihre Bestellung gebracht hatte, auch wieder zurückgezogen hatte, nippte Anders kurz an der eiskalten Limonade und beugte sich dann neugierig zu Lars, „Ist dein Vater schon lange tot?“ „Ich … Ich weiß nicht.“, Lars bohrte, etwas erschrocken durch diese Taktlosigkeit, den schiefen Zahn in seine Lippe und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Mum spricht nicht von ihm und ich … mag sie auch nicht fragen. Sie ist dann nur wieder traurig…“ „Es muss schön sein eine Mutter zu haben … Ich kann mich gar nicht an meine erinnern … Even sagte, sie hätte ihm immer etwas vorgesungen … Aber, er weiß auch nicht mehr, wie sie aussah. Ganz früher hat allerdings einmal ein Bild auf Dads Schreibtisch gestanden. Aber, jetzt ist es schon lange fort.“, Anders schwenkte das Glas, so dass die Eiswürfel gegen das Glas klackten und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Bestimmt ist es in einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen eingeschlossen worden … Ich glaube nicht, dass er es weggeworfen hat … Ich erinnere mich, dass er es oft angesehen hat ...“  
Autos brummen durch die engen Straßen, Fahrradfahrer klingeln und irgendwo in den Gassen bellte auch ein Hund. „Du bist doch auch 16 oder?“, dieses Mal war es Lars, der das Gespräch anfing und Anders, der mit dem nackten Fuß über Lars‘ Bein gestrichen hatte, nickte, sofort „Ja. Am 26. Dezember werde ich 17 ...“ „Was?!“, Lars war emporgeschnellt und beugte sich nun mit erhitzten, roten Wangen zu Anders, „Wirklich am 26. Dezember?“ „Ja.“, bestätigte Anders, nun reichlich verwirrt und runzelte verärgert die Stirn, als Lars seinen Fuß beiseite schob, „Lars, was soll das …?“ „Da habe ich auch Geburtstag.“, der Amerikaner flüsterte das beinahe tonlos und Anders starre ihn nur einfach nur an, bevor er sich räusperte, „Und … Wo … Wo wurdest du geboren?“ „In Norwegen … Oslo … Mum zog erst kurz nach meiner Geburt in die Staaten ...“ Anders leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und schüttelte dann fassungslos den Kopf, „Ich … auch. Also, in das mit … mit Oslo ...“  
„Ich … habe ein Bild von Mum auf meinem Handy ...“, Lars, der die Vermutung noch nicht auszusprechen wagte, fischte das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hosentasche, entsperrte es und legte es so behutsam, als könne das Photo durch eine hastige Bewegung gelöscht werden, zwischen Anders und sich auf die metallene Tischplatte. Anders sah ihn etwas unsicher an, zögerte dann aber auch nur kurz, bevor er schließlich nach dem Handy griff und erwartungsvoll das Bild einen Augenblick lang versunken betrachtete. Lars beobachtete sein Gegenüber begierig für eine Reaktion und atmete erleichtert auf, als Anders nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit dann doch schwach nickte, „Das ist sie … So sah sie aus … Das ist … meine Mutter.“ „Nein.“, Lars erhob sich und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Stuhl, um einen Arm um Anders zu legen und ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, „Das ist unsere Mutter …


	5. Chapter 5

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell, wusste sie es doch nicht besser. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr sich die zwei Teenager aneinander gewöhnt hatten. Nacht für Nacht schliefen sie gemeinsam in einem Bett, tauschten im Schutze der Dunkelheit Zärtlichkeiten aus und entdeckten in schlaflosen, süßen Stunden weitere Gemeinsamkeiten, aber auch Unterschiede.  
Hatten die beiden Jungen ihre Fotos im kleinen Ort abgeholt?  
Längst!  
Hatte man sich neugierig erkundigt, ob sie die Bilder nach Hause geschickt hätten?  
Längst!  
Hatten Anders und Lars brav genickt und es bejaht?  
Längst!  
Und ebenso trieben schwammen die Fotos, in lauter winzige Schnipsel zerrissen auf den Wellen des Meeres, waren rettungslos hinaus in die tobenden Fluten gerissen worden. Die Teenager hatten gelogen, Anders mit antrainierter, stoischer Ruhe und Lars mit roten Wangen, unfähig dem Blick des Erwachsenen länger zu begegnen. Er starrte auf den Boden, während er seinem lebhaften Zwilling das Wort überließ. Aber, sie beide hatten die Entscheidung gemeinsam getroffen. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass sie ihr Geheimnis wahren und es auch gemeinsam enthüllen wollten. Wer ihren Heimlichkeiten zu nahe kam, der wurde gnadenlos angelogen und selbst Lars gelang es im Lauf der gemeinsamen Wochen endlich auch sein schlechtes Gewissen zu bezähmen.

Die beiden Teenager hingen nun aber auch wie Kletten ständig aneinander. Anders‘ Freunde, sonst immer um ihn herum oder in seiner Nähe, wurden langsam wütend auf den blonden Norweger, aber auch ihre Eiersucht auf Lars, mit dem ihr Freund nun alles zu teilen schien, wuchs weiter. Sie sahen aus der Ferne, wie Lars und Anders gemeinsam über Sachen, die nur sie verstanden, lachten. Sie beobachteten, wie die Teenager mit einem einzigen kurzen Blick ganze Gespräche führen zu können schienen und auch dass, wenn der eine nicht in der Nähe war, sich der andere suchend nach seinem Gegenstück umsah. Sie schienen sich auch erst wieder richtig entspannen zu können, wenn sie wieder zusammen waren.   
Sie waren einander genug und für die alten Freunde schien über die neugewonnene Nähe keine Zeit mehr zu bleiben.

Lars holte zwei einfache, ordentlich gefaltete, hellblaue Shirts aus dem Kleiderschrank und reichte eines davon an Anders, während er sein Shirt abstreifte, „Mum hat die extra für den Urlaub bei Banana Republic gekauft ...“ „Ah ...“, Anders nickte und umarmte seinen Zwilling von hinten, „Auch in der Shopping Mall gekauft … Die Ave … Ave … Verdammt, wie hieß das noch …?“ „In der Aventura.“, nickte Lars und seufzte, als sein Zwilling ihn in den Nacken küsste, „Im Outlet ...“ „Weil Mum als Therapeutin nicht so viel verdient.“, Anders schmiegte sich an seinen abgelenkten Bruder, „Ihr wohnt in einem kleinen Haus am Stadtrand, in dem sie auch ihre Praxis hat … Ihr habt keinen Garten … Dein Zimmer ist winzig und liegt im ersten Stock … Wenn es warm ist, kletterst du auf das Dach ...“  
Sie wussten schon recht gut Bescheid über die Wohnungen, die Lebensgewohnheiten, über die Schulfreunde, die Nachbarn und auch über viele andere Dinge. Während für Anders war alles wichtig, was auch nur irgendwie mit seiner lang vermissten Mutter zusammenhing, verzehrte Lars sich nach jeder I noch so kleinen Information über ihren Vater. Tag für Tag sprachen sie von nichts anderem, selbst nachts, wenn sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt und müde gemeinsam im Bett lagen, flüsterten sie noch stundenlang miteinander.  
Und, sollten sie doch einmal nicht damit beschäftigt sein, die jeweils fremde Welt noch besser kennen zu lernen, dann überlegten sie angestrengt warum ihre Eltern nun wohl nicht mehr zusammen waren. „Erst haben sie natürlich geheiratet ...“, erklärte Anders zum wohl hundertsten Mal, als sie eines Abends wieder einmal alleine am Strand saßen und das Thema wiederaufkam, „Dann kam Even und dann wohl wir und an … Sie haben drei Kinder, sie müssen sich also mal geliebt haben … oder?“ „Bestimmt.“, stimmte Lars ohne zu zögern zu und ließ den feinen Sand durch seine Finger rieseln, „Aber dann muss doch etwas passiert sein … Sie haben sich bestimmt gestritten und haben sich dann scheiden lassen.“ „Und haben uns dann einfach auseinandergerissen.“, murrte Anders frustriert, „Sie hätten uns ja wenigstens mal nach unserer Meinung fragen können!“ „Anders, das war vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren! Wir da waren wir Babys. Wir konnten noch gar nicht sprechen ...“, Lars legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines sichtlich wütenden Zwillings und lächelte, als der temperamentvolle Anders sich wirklich wieder entspannte.

Einige Tage später suchte Anders, einen unscheinbaren Briefumschlag in den Händen haltend, nach Lars und stieß seinen Bruder verschwörerisch in die Seite, „Komm … Ich habe endlich Post von Zuhause ...“ Die beiden Teenager stahlen sich ungesehen davon und fanden nach kurzer Suche eine stille Zuflucht am sturmgepeitschten Meer, dessen Strände momentan für Surfer gesperrt worden waren und ließen sich in den warmen Sand fallen. Anders reichte seinem Bruder den Umschlag und grinste, „Post von Dad. Los, mach auf!“   
Lars öffnete den weißen Umschlag mit zitternden Finger und zog ein Foto hervor, „Das ist er?“ „Das ist Dad. Tom Frode Haugvad ...“, Anders lehnte sich zu ihm und spähte auf die Fotografie eines etwa 40-jährigen Mannes mit langsam grau werdenden Schläfen, „Warte, da ist auch noch Bild von Even und ein Brief ...“ Anders reichte seinem Zwilling das zweite Bild, das wohl den älteren Bruder zeigte, „Prüde wie eh und je ...“ Lars grinste, aber Anders räusperte sich, bevor er dann den Brief leise vorzulesen begann, „Mein Lämmchen … Hast du etwa ganz vergessen, wie der Mann aussieht, dem du die Kreditkarte aus der Tasche geklaut hast oder warum wolltest du unbedingt ein Foto von mir? Und warum durfte ich die Bilder nicht per Mail oder auf dein Handy schicken? Erst wollte ich dir ja ein Kinderbild von mir schicken, eines wo ich nackt auf einem Rentierfell liege. Aber, du warst ja unerbittlich und es musste unbedingt ein neues Bild sein. Even und ich sind dann gleich zum Fotografen gerannt, obwohl ich eigentlich gar keine Zeit hätte. Hoffentlich gefallen dir die Bilder und du benutzt mein Foto nicht als Dartscheibe, wie das von Even früher ... Tanzt du den Betreuern wieder auf der Nase herum? Isst du richtig oder vergisst du das schon wieder über das Surfen? Ich vermisse dich, mein schwarzes Lämmchen.“  
„Schön.“, Lars hatte seinen Kopf an Anders‘ Schulter gelegt und hatte die Zeilen mitgelesen, „Und es klingt doch lustig … Dabei sieht er auf dem Bild so ernst aus ...“ „Das ist typisch für ihn.“, erklärte Anders und faltete den Brief behutsam wieder zusammen, um ihn den Umschlag zu schieben, „Vor anderen Leuten macht er aber immer ein strenges Gesicht. Aber, wenn wir drei alleine sind, ist er ganz anders. Er hat früher jeden Blödsinn mit uns gemacht … mit uns gespielt und …“ Lars hielt das Bild fest, „Ich darf es wirklich behalten?“ „Natürlich.“, Anders reichte ihm nun auch den Brief, „Deswegen habe ich es doch schicken lassen.“

„Anders ...“, Lars drehte sich unter den dünnen Decken, bis er seinen Bruder, dessen Hand träge über seine Seite strich, ansehen konnte, „Ich frage mich … schon die ganze Zeit … Hat unser Vater eine neue Frau?“ „Nein.“, die Hand verharrte und die blauen Augen, die im Zwielicht den Grauen eines Bruders so ähnlich sahen, verengten sich voller Misstrauen, „Das wüsste ich … Even hat eine Freundin, Karine … Aber Dad? Nein.“ „Und was ist mir dir?“, fragte Lars beinahe schüchtern, woraufhin Anders mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich bin … Single. Aber, da ist noch Camilla … Aber, das ist eigentlich nichts … Ernstes ...“  
Für einen Moment schwiegen beide Brüder, aber schließlich sprach Anders wieder, „Und Mum?“ „Nein.“, Lars schüttelte sofort den Kopf, „Mum hat ihre Arbeit … Sie arbeitet eigentlich immer ... Und dann hat sie noch mich. Sie sagte immer, das würde ihr reichen ...“ „Aber, warum sind sie dann geschieden?“, murmelte Anders ratlos und schloss die Augen, „Warum ist Dad in Norwegen und Mum lebt in den Staaten? Warum durfte Even bei Dad bleiben und warum haben sie ihre Zwillinge, warum haben sie uns halbiert? Warum haben sie uns fast siebzehn Jahre lang angelogen? Warum hat Mum dir nicht erzählt, dass Dad lebt … Und warum hat Tom mich angelogen und mir nicht gesagt, dass meine Mutter nicht tot ist ...“ Lars zog seinen Zwilling in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem unzufriedenen Seufzen an Anders‘ Hals, „Du hast recht … Schöne Eltern haben wir … Wir sollten den beiden einfach mal die Meinung geigen!“ „Das dürfen wir doch gar nicht ...“, seufzte Lars und räkelte sich, als Anders‘ Hand über seinen Rücken strich und sich dann fest um die Pobacke legte und das feste Fleisch zu massieren begann, „Anders, mal ehrlich. Wir sind doch in ihren Augen doch immer noch nur Kinder!“  
„Nur!“, Anders grinste und küsste seinen Zwilling, „Die können sich warm anziehen!“


	6. Chapter 6

Die Ferienzeit ging langsam dem Ende zu. Die Stapel der frischen Wäsche in den Schränken waren zusehends zusammengeschmolzen und die Traurigkeit, den Club verlassen zu müssen, wuchs ebenso stetig wie die Vorfreude auf das Zuhause. Die Betreuer planten wie jedes Jahr ein kleines Abschiedsfest und ließen aus der Stadt Kisten mit Lampions, Girlanden und anderem Schmuck anliefern. Wie immer schmückten die Erwachsenen und die Kinder aller Altersstufen gemeinsam die hölzerne Veranda, den Strand und natürlich auch den duftenden, spätsommerlichen Garten. Geschickt kletterten Jugendliche in den Zweigen der alten Obstbäume herum, hängten bunte Laternen an das grüne Laub und schlangen Girlanden von Ast zu Ast, um den Garten festlich zu gestalten. „Verdammt!“, Tine fluchte, als es ihr auch nach mehreren Versuchen nicht gelingen wollte, die Schnur der Girlanden über den Ast zu werfen und die Surflehrerin sah sich suchend zwischen den Jugendlichen um, „Warte mal, Tine … Wir brauchen jemand größeren … Wo sind das das schwarze und das weiße Lamm?“ „Ach die ...“, Tine schnaubte und versuchte erneut einen Wurf, „Die werden wohl am Strand sein und einander an den Händen halten … damit der Wind das Liebespaar nicht auseinander wehen kann ...“

Die gesuchten Zwillinge saßen aber nicht irgendwo am Strand, sondern hatten sich ungesehen in das kleine Städtchen davongeschlichen. Sie saßen wieder in dem kleinen Café im Schatten der alten Kirche und hielten sich auch, entgegen Tines Erwartungen, nicht an den Händen. Denn dazu hatten die beiden Teenager gar keine Zeit, sondern sie tippten eilig auf ihren Handys herum. Gerade diktierte Lars dem tippenden Anders, „Am liebsten isst Mum Nudelsuppe mit Rindfleisch. Das Rindfleisch holst du beim Metzger Smithy. Ein Pfund Querrippe … Denk daran … Schön durchwachsen!“  
„Smithy … Linton Boulevard, Ecke Congress Avenue.“, ratterte Anders hinunter und Lars nickte zufrieden, „Das Kochbuch steht im Küchenschrank, drittes Fach von rechts. In dem Buch sind alle Rezepte, die ich kann.“ Anders sah kurz auf, tippte dann eilig weiter, „Küchenschrank, drittes Fach, rechts … Weißt du, vor dem Kochen habe ich am meisten Schiss. Meinst du, ich kann sagen, ich hätte es in den Wochen verlernt?“ Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, wirkte aber nicht ganz überzeugt, „Du kannst mir ja außerdem auch jederzeit schreiben … Auch, wenn ich durchs Handy nicht kochen kann ...“ „Ich schreibe dir, aber erwarte keine Fotos vom Essen ...“, Anders grinste wieder und beugte sich dann zu seinem Zwilling, „Und du vergiss nicht oft im Maaemo essen zu wollen. Dad ist dauernd davon überzeugt, dass ich zu dünn wäre und schleppt uns da mindestens einmal die Woche hin … Manchmal sogar öfter.“ „Zu dumm, dass du gerade Fisch mögen musst ...“, Lars schüttelte sich angeekelt, „Ausgerechnet Fischhäppchen … Hätte es denn nicht irgendwas anders sein können?“ „Das ist typisch Norwegisch! Aber, wenn du gleich am ersten Tag tüchtig zuschlägst, so vier oder fünf oder sechs Fischhappen, dann kannst du hinterher sagen, dass du dich daran endlich überfressen hättest … Papa wird es freuen … Hauptsache du isst.“ „Das … geht.“, gestand Lars sich ein, presste aber dennoch die Lippen fest zusammen, behagte ihm die Vorstellung eines einzigen Fischhappens doch schon nicht und sein Magen drohte sich umzudrehen, „Aber mehr … Bäh.“  
Beide begannen nun wieder zu tippen und fragten dann einander die Namen der Mitschüler, die Sitzordnung in den Klassen, die Namen und Fächer der Lehrer und schließlich auch den Schulweg ab. „Mit dem Schulweg hast du es leichter, als ich.“, merkte Anders schließlich an, „Du behauptest einfach, du hättest den Bus verpasst, dann fährt dich das Hausmädchen … Oder Even, wenn er Zeit hat. Dann kannst du dir die Strecke ganz in Ruhe merken.“ Der Bruder nickte, erschrak dann aber, „Oh Nein … Das habe ich fast völlig vergessen … Vergiss ja nicht Mum abends einen Gute Nacht Kuss zu geben!“ Anders lachte befreit auf, „Lars, das brauche ich mir sicher nicht aufzuschreiben, das kann ich mir auch so merken.“

Das Abschiedsfest am Vorabend der Abreise wurde von den Zwillingen als Generalprobe für den Tausch der Identitäten auserkoren. Lars trug Anders Sachen, hatte die Haare verstrubbelt und grinste frech, während Anders hingegen nun tatsächlich einen braven Scheitel und auch Lars‘ Sachen trug. Beide schienen ihre neue Rolle tatsächlich ausgezeichnet zu spielen, denn nicht einmal Tine, die seit Jahren zu Anders‘ besten Freunden gehörte, schien etwas von dem Tausch zu bemerken. Lars und auch Anders hatten selber aber auch großen Spaß dabei sich gegenseitig beim brüderlichen Vornamen zu rufen. Lars tanzte sogar übermütig mit Tine und Anders tat den ganzen Abend so sanft und wohlerzogen, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.  
Das bunte Licht der Lampions erlosch aber schließlich in den Zweigen und dunkel geworden bewegten sie sich noch immer im warmen Sommerwind, der eine Meeresbrise mit sich trug, als das Fest und damit auch diese ereignisreichen Ferien zu Ende gingen. Die Zwillinge schliefen, noch immer mit den falschen Frisuren ein letztes Mal gemeinsam Arm in Arm in Lars‘ Bett. Anders schnarchte leise und versuchte Lars, der im Traum von einem überlebensgroßen Fisch vom Flughafen abgeholt wurde, näher zu sich zu ziehen, als fürchtete er seinen Zwilling wieder zu verlieren.

Viel zu früh am nächsten Morgen, bereits im ersten Licht des Tages, fuhren zwei Busse hupend auf den großen Vorplatz des Camps. Dutzende aufgeregte Teenager kletterten in die wartenden Busse, die jeweils zu einem anderen Flughafen fahren würden und suchten sich einen Sitzplatz. Freunde wurden gerufen und auch aufgeregtes Schnattern flog durch die vielen Sitzreihen, während die Jugendlichen versuchten ihre Sachen in den Gepäcknetzen zu verstauen oder irgendetwas in ihren Rucksäcken und Taschen zu finden.   
Lars beugte sich weit aus dem Fenster, denn aus einem der Fenster des anderen Busses winkte ihm Lars zu. Ein letztes Mal lächelten sich die Zwillinge Mut zu, aber das Lampenfieber stieg dennoch immer weiter und die Herzen klopften ihnen schier bis zum Hals. Die Betreuer winkten, die Busse hupten zum Abschied und bevor Lars oder Anders doch noch kalte Füße bekommen würden, setzten die Fahrzeuge sich auch schon langsam in Bewegung. Ein Bus bog links auf die Landstraße, der andere Bus folgte wenig später, bog dann aber an einer Kreuzung nach rechts ab und verschwand hinter einer Kurve.   
Lars ignorierte die Freunde seines Bruders, die froh zu sein schienen, dass sie Anders endlich wieder für sich hatten. Stattdessen starrte er aus dem Fenster und konnte kaum begreifen, dass er nun wirklich auf dem Weg nach Oslo zu ihrem Vater sein sollte. Auch Anders, der zur unbekannten Mutter in die Staaten fliegen würde, starrte auf die staubige Straße, die ihn immer näher an den Flughafen führte.

Florida, Palm Beach International Airport.  
Der Strom der Reisenden verebbte langsam zu einem Rinnsal, das dann auch immer weiter ausdünnte. Inseln des Wiedersehen bildeten sich in dem stetigen Strom, Eltern begrüßten ihre Kinder, Familien vereinigten sich wieder, Männer empfingen ihre Frauen, die Stimmen vermischten sich zu einer lauten Kakophonie.   
Allmählich wurde die Ankunftshalle aber wieder leer und am Schluss stand nur noch ein einziger Junge mit bravem Scheitel in der großen Halle. Bis zum gestrigen Tag war er Anders Haugvad gewesen, nun hieß er aber Lars Andresen. Der Teenager presste die Lippen zusammen, seine Hand tastete nach dem Handy, war er doch kurz davor Lars anzurufen und um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber, er biss stattdessen die Zähne fester zusammen, zog die Reisetasche an eine der gläsernen Wände und ließ sich seufzend darauf sinken. Auf einem fremden Flughafen auf seine fremde Mutter, die man nur von einem Foto und aus Erzählungen des Bruders kannte, schien doch nicht so einfach zu sein, wie Anders sich das am gestrigen Tag noch ausgemalt gehabt hatte.

Miss Yvonne Andresen Haugvad, geborene Andresen, die seit ihrer Scheidung vor nunmehr fünfzehn Jahren ihren Mädchennamen wieder angenommen hatte, verabschiedete ihren letzten Patienten etwas hastig, griff nach ihrer Jacke und zog die Tür ins Schloss. Der kleine Wagen wollte nicht anspringen, erst nachdem sie sich mit zitternden Fingern zur Ruhe zwang und erst dann den Schlüssel ein weiteres Mal im Zündschloss drehte, erwachte der Motor tuckernd zum Leben. Immer wieder sah Yvonne besorgt auf die Uhr, längst hätte sie Lars vom Flughafen abholen sollen!  
Die Ankunftshalle schien leer.  
Nein, ganz hinten, gegen die gläserne Wand gelehnt, saß ein blonder Teenager auf einer großen dunkelroten Reisetasche. „LARS!“, vor Glück über das Wiedersehen drohte ihr beinahe die Stimme zu versagen, aber Anders hatte sie dennoch gehört und sah schüchtern auf. Plötzlich schlotterten ihm die Knie, als er nun aufsprang und der fremden Frau, die seine lang vermisste Mutter sein sollte, entgegenlief, „Mum!“ „Endlich habe ich dich wieder ...“, sie zog den Teenager in die Arme, drückte ihn fest, hielt ihn dann auf Armlänge von sich und betrachtete ihn, „Gut siehst du aus, Lars … Hat es dir gefallen?“


	7. Chapter 7

Sowohl im Restaurant, als auch in der Küche des edlen osloer Restaurants herrschte helle Aufregung. Der Liebling aller Stammgäste und auch des Personals, der Sohn des erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann Haugvads war endlich wieder da. Anders, bei dem es sich aber eben nun um Lars handelte, saß wie gewohnt auf dem ihm angestammten Platz und betrachtete mit Todesverachtung die winzigen hübsch drapierten Fischhappen. Die Stammgäste traten, einer nach dem anderen an den Tisch der Haugvads, klopfen Anders und danach dann auch Even auf die Schultern und grüßten schließlich auch höflich den stolzen Vater, bevor sie sich dann wieder an ihre Tische setzten und sich über ihr Essen, das ihnen zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder schmecken wollte, freuten.  
Am besten schmeckte es allerdings Tom Frode selber. Endlich hatte er seine beiden Söhne wieder und ihm, der sich immer hinter seiner Arbeit versteckt gehabt und in seiner verflossenen Ehe stets für einen Fehltritt gehalten hatte, war heute ganz familiär zu Mute. Und als Anders, ganz schüchtern lächelnd, als hätte sein sonst so temperamentvoller Sohn Angst, dass der Vater verschwinden würde, nach seiner Hand griff, musste er schlucken, hatte er doch plötzlich einen großen Kloß im Hals.  
Oh nein, da kam der Kellner erneut mit einem der kleinen Teller mit winzigen Fischhäppchen an und Lars schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich kann nicht mehr.“ „Aber, Anders!“, der Kellner wirkte beinahe vorwurfsvoll, „Das ist doch erst die dritte Portion!“ Auch der Vater musterte seinen Sohn überrascht, „Anders … Geht es dir gut? Du isst ja noch schlechter, als vorher ...“ Lars verzog das Gesicht und seufzte dann, „Weißt du was, ab morgen esse ich immer das, was du isst … oder Even.“ „Ah ja ...“, Even trat unter dem Tisch nach seinem Bruder, „Und, wenn es was in Aspik gibt?“ „Wenn es das gibt ...“, lenkte Lars zähneknirschend ein, „ … dann kann ich ja wieder Fisch essen ...“  
Zu allem Überfluss trat nun ein weiterer, älterer Herr an den Tisch der Familie. Erst, als Even diesen freundlich als Doktor begrüßte, erkannte Lars wen er vor sich hatte, „Guten Tag, Herr Doktor.“ „Guten Tag, Even.“, er nickte dem älteren Bruder kurz zu, zog dann aber einen Hund zu sich, „Schau mal, Lilly. Willst du deinen Freund nicht begrüßen?“ Der Hund wedelte mit dem Schwanz und legte seine Schnauze auf Lars‘ Knie. Die schwarze Nase zuckte, die Ohren des Mischlings stellten sich auf und mit eingezogenem Schwanz zog der Hund sich hinter den Arzt zurück. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte, „Blödes Vieh … Erkennt nicht einmal mehr seinen besten Freund ...“  
Lars errötete.

Auch im Haus der Familie Haugvad war die Wiedersehensfreude groß, das Hausmädchen begrüßte Anders mit einem tiefen Knicks, aber der echte Anders hatte seinem Bruder schon berichtet, dass das Ganze nur Getue ist. Even und ihr Vater schienen davon allerdings noch nichts bemerkt zu haben.  
„Ich habe heute Abend ein Geschäftsessen, es wird also spät … Hier hast du Geld fürs Kino … Dörte wird dich vom Training und vom Kino abholen und dich dann in meinem Büro vorbeibringen ...“, Tom steckte ihm ein paar Scheine zu und wuschelte Lars durch die Haare, „Wir fahren denn gemeinsam nach Hause.“ „Und … Even?“, erkundigte Lars sich etwas besorgt, „Was ist mit ihm?“ „Er geht mit Karine auf ein Konzert.“, versicherte sein Vater ihm, „Oder willst du deinen Vater etwa nicht abholen?“ „Doch … Aber, kannst du nicht Zuhause arbeiten?“, murmelte Lars leise, aber sein Vater wuschelte ihm nur ein weiteres Mal durch die Haare, „Nein, kann ich nicht … Du weißt doch ...“ „Ja ...“, sein Sohn seufzte leise und sah Tom denn von einem Fenster im ersten Stockwerk aus zu, wie er in den Wagen stieg und davonfuhr.   
Es war so verdammt unfair! Tom konnte nicht so einfach Zuhause arbeiten, während seine Mutter zwar in ihrem gemieteten Haus arbeiten konnte, aber dennoch trotzdem keine Zeit für ihn hatte.

Lars war durch seine selbstständige Erziehung und die Verantwortung, die er dank seiner stetig arbeitenden Mutter schon von klein auf hatte tragen müssen, ein durchaus praktisch denkender, viel zu erwachsener Junge. Und so machte er sich, nachdem die große, dunkle Limousine hinter der Straßenkurve verschwunden war, darauf das riesige Haus, das für drei Personen viel zu groß zu sein schien, zu erkunden.  
Nachdem er die Erkundung schließlich hinter sich gebracht hatte, öffnete er den Kühlschrank und runzelte die Stirn. Anders hatte ihm erzählt, dass das Hausmädchen wöchentlich einen großzügigen Betrag erhielt, aber in dem Haushaltsbuch, das sie für ihren Arbeitgeber führen musste und das Lars bei seiner neugierigen Untersuchung der Küche, die Anders sonst nicht zu betreten pflegte, zufällig im Küchenschrank gefunden hatte, stimmten die Rechnungen auf keiner Seite. „Was soll das denn?“, Lars sah überrascht auf, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde und sah sich Dörte gegenüber. Das blondierte Mädchen stemmte die Arme in die Seite und funkelte den Teenager wütend an, „Was sind das denn für neue Methoden? Spar dir das Rechnen gefälligst für die Schule. Darin bist du doch so schlecht, oder?“ „Ich werde jetzt immer nachrechnen.“, erklärte der Jüngere sanft und schloss das Büchlein, „Außerdem lernen wir zwar in der Schule, aber nicht für die Schule.“ Das kleine, schwarze Buch mit sich nehmend, verließ Lars ohne weiteres Wort die Küche und ließ eine vollkommen verblüffte Haushälterin zurück.

Miss Yvonne Andresen hatte ihren Sohn gerade noch in ihrem winzigen Haus abliefern können, bevor auch schon der nächste Patient, eine korpulente Dame, an die Tür klopfte. Die Arbeit durfte nicht warten, davor hatte Lars Anders ja bereits gewarnt und Anders nutzte die Chance sich in dem beengten Haus umzusehen.  
Viel gab es nicht zu entdecken und so griff er nach dem Portemonnaie mit dem wenigen Haushaltsgeld und machte sich mit Lars‘ altem Fahrrad auf den Weg in die Innenstadt. Die Fleischerei fand er beinahe ohne Probleme, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen den Supermarkt zu finden. Hilflos auf sein Handy starrend, suchte Anders den Weg und lief schließlich in einen anderen Teenager. „Was ist? Hast du dich etwa verlaufen, Andresen? Oder machst du dein Date für heute Abend aus?“, Anders starrte den fremden Teenager verdutzt an und überlegte, ob er ihn kannte, ob Lars von ihm gesprochen hatte. Aber, es wollte ihm nicht einfallen und so lächelte er nur, „Hi. Kommst du mit? Ich muss zu Target ...“ Bevor der andere antworten konnte, hakte Anders sich bei dem Teenager ein und ließ sich von ihm zum gesuchten Supermarkt führen.  
Auch hier freute man sich über die Rückkehr von Lars und beide Teenager erhielten nach dem Einkauf, auch wenn sie -wie die Kassiererin zwinkernd feststellte- eigentlich schon viel zu alt dafür wären, einen Lolly. Außerdem bat sie die beiden Jungen noch, dass man Miss Andresen und Miss Martinsen einen schönen Gruß ausrichten sollte. Anders fiel förmlich ein Stein vom Herzen, endlich wusste er wer der dunkelhaarige Junge war und auch der Eintrag in der Notizfunktion des Handys kam ihm wieder in den Sinn:  
Henning Martinsen.  
Reiche Eltern, hält sich für was Besseres.  
Haut kleinere Kinder.  
Beim Abschied an einer Ampel, wo sich ihre Wege trennten, griff Anders noch einmal nach dem Arm des anderen und hielt ihn zurück, „Warte mal einen Augenblick, Henning … Wenn ich noch mal höre, dass du Kleinere schlägst ...“ Anders sprach nicht zu ende, aber die schlagende Handbewegung war eindeutig genug, so dass Henning ihn nun sprachlos hinterher starren konnte, als Anders stolz das alte, klapprige Fahrrad davon schob.

Anders kochte.  
Nein, er versuchte zu kochen. Er trug eine Schürze und rannte zwischen dem alten Gasherd, den er trotz Lars‘ genauer Angaben erst beim vierten Versuch zum Brennen bekommen hatte und dem Kochbuch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Küchentisch lag, hin und her. Dauernd hob er den Kochtopfdeckel an und zuckte zusammen, wann immer das Wasser fauchend überkochte. „Wie viel Salz … Salz ...“, sein Finger wanderte über das Rezept und suchte die Angabe, nur um schließlich herzhaft zu fluchen, als er sie nicht finden kann, „Gut … der die halbe Packung … Kann ja nichts schaden ...“ „Möhren reiben … Ok, wo ist die Reibe?“, suchend sah er sich in der kleinen Küche um, wühlte dann in den Schubfächern und öffnete die wenigen Schränke, bevor ihn das Schrillen des Küchenweckers wieder an den Gasherd trieb, „Das Fleisch!“   
Mit einer Gabel piekte er in das Fleisch und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Noch nicht gar ...“ Verwirrt sah er sich dann um, „Was habe ich … Ach ja …. Das Reibeisen … Und, wo sind diese bescheuerten Möhren … Verdammt … Die Möhre muss geschält und geraspelt werden … Wenn das Fleisch weich ist, muss es aus dem Topf … Ich brauche ein Sieb … Oh Gott …“ Mit einem Blick erkannte er das Chaos in der Küche und Anders sank seufzend auf den nächst besten Küchenstuhl, „Ach scheiße … Nur noch zehn Minuten ...“  
Als Yvonne dann eine Viertelstunde später die Tür ihrer Praxis hinter sich zuzog und müde die Stufen zum Wohnbereich emporstieg, fand sie kein lächelndes Hausmütterchen vor. Stattdessen saß ein völlig aufgelöstes Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken am Küchentisch, das kaum den Kopf hob, als sie eintrat, „Mum … Schimpf nicht … Aber, ich glaube, ich habe das Kochen verlernt ...“ „Aber, Kochen verlernt man doch nicht, Lars!“, rief Yvonne verwundert, aber für weitere Fragen war denn doch keine Zeit mehr. Sie zog Lars zu sich und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran die verkochten Reste irgendwie zu retten und den Tisch zu decken.  
„Es schmeckt doch eigentlich gut ...“, Yvonne legte einen Arm um die Schultern ihres Sohnes und küsste ihn auf die Wangen. „Ja?“, Anders wirkte noch etwas unsicher, aber seine Mutter nickte nur, „Aber, die nächsten Tage werde ich wohl lieber selber kochen und du kannst dann aufpassen … Dann kannst du es bald wieder so gut, wie früher.“ „Vielleicht ...“, Anders nickte eifrig, die blauen Augen blitzten, „ … sogar noch besser?“ „Ja, vielleicht.“, sie nickte und lauschte dann, als sie später nach dem Abwasch gemeinsam auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher saßen, den Erzählungen ihres Sohnes.  
Vom Jungen, der ihm zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, erzählte Anders natürlich kein Sterbenswort.


	8. Chapter 8

Lars saß unterdessen im Vorraum des Büros seines Vaters und betrachtete neugierig das fremde Zimmer. Die Einrichtung war funktional und modern, eine schwarze Ledercouch, zwei schwarze Sessel in der Mitte ein kleiner Glastisch mit einer Vase. Dörte saß ihm, immer noch verstimmt über das plötzliche Interesse des verwöhnten Anders, der sonst die Küche nicht zu betreten pflegte, an ihrer Arbeit, gegenüber und blätterte in einer Modezeitschrift. Lars warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und an der roten Blume, die sich, ganz wie Lars erwartet hatte, als künstlich herausstellte. Der Schreibtisch der Sekretärin, die zum Glück längst Feierabend hatte und Lars somit nicht mit ihr flirten musste, wie Anders das zu tun pflegte, war aus hellem Holz gefertigt und stand so, dass sie die Wartenden immer im Auge behalten konnte. Aber, das Einzige, was auf Toms Transportfirma hinzudeuten schien, waren die modernen, teilweise recht abstrakte und wahrscheinlich teuren Bilder, die -falls Lars sich nicht irrte- wohl Schiffe zeigen sollte. Eine Weile betrachtete er die Bilder, als das aber auch langweilig wurde, ließ er sich mit einem Seufzen zurück in das weiche Leder sinken, „Wie lange denn noch …?“ „So lange es dauert.“, Dörte sah nicht einmal von ihrem Magazin auf und Lars seufzte, „Es ist fast Mitternacht ...“  
Einige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür. Sofort ließ Dörte die Zeitschrift sinken und auch Lars erhob sich, als nun drei fremde Herren aus dem Büro traten. Ihnen folgten Tom und eine blonde Frau in einem glitzernden blauen Kleid, die sofort wieder eine Hand auf den Unterarm von Lars‘ Vater legte. Misstrauisch musterte Lars die Fremde und überhörte dabei fast, dass sein Vater ihn angesprochen hatte. Viel zu sehr beschäftigte ihn die fremde Frau und er nahm sich vor Lars zu schreiben, sobald er eine ruhige Minute hätte. „Anders?“, dieses Mal sah der Angesprochene auf, „Ja?“ „Schläfst du schon?“, Tom lächelte und legte einen Arm um seinen Sohn, „Das ist Anders, mein Jüngster.“ Die fremden Herren wurden nun vorgestellt, aber Lars nickte nur knapp und antwortete auch, entgegen Anders‘ sonst so offener Art, nur einsilbig, während er weiterhin die blonde Frau, die noch immer ihre Hand auf dem Arm seines Vaters hatte, immer wieder verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. 

Anders lag zum ersten Mal in Florida im Bett und seine Mutter saß auf der Bettkante. Noch immer schien sie ihm, da ein Tag sechzehn Jahre Trennung nicht wettmachen konnte, reichlich fremd, aber dennoch genoss er es, als sie ihm durch die Haare strich, „Du musst mal wieder zum Friseur ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, brummte Anders müde und rollte sich auf die Seite, „Vielleicht ...“ „Schlaf gut, mein Kleiner.“, Yvonne beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor sie die dünnen Decken noch einmal zurecht zog, „Ich versuche leise zu sein ...“ „Musst du noch arbeiten?“, Anders öffnete noch einmal müde die Augen und musterte seine ebenfalls müde wirkende Mutter, die nickte, „Nur noch etwas … Mach dir nicht wieder Sorgen, mein Hausmütterchen ...“  
Anders brummte wieder nur, aber seine Augen fielen nach dem langen, ereignisreichen und auch anstrengenden Tag nun endgültig zu. Yvonne betrachtete ihren schlafenden Sohn einen Moment, strich die Decken noch einmal glatt und stand dann auf. Leise zog sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und trat dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo in einer Ecke ein kleiner, vollkommen überfüllter Schreibtisch stand. Es gab noch so viel zu tun. Termine planen, Fortbildungen, Versicherungen und wahrscheinlich würde sie wieder am Schreibtisch einschlafen.

Lars war, da Tom noch arbeiten wollte, von der mürrischen Dörte ins Bett geschickt worden. Aber er hatte sich klammheimlich und im Licht der kleinen Nachttischlampe wieder aufgesetzt und hatte sein Handy unter dem Kopfkissen hervorgezogen. Die Handys hatten die Zwillingen nicht ausgetauscht und so hielt Lars sein altes Handy mit dem gesprungenen Display vor den Blicken der anderen versteckt. Für einen Moment überlegte er dann aber doch, was genau er seinem Zwilling überhaupt schreiben sollte, aber schließlich fragte er ihn einfach, ob er eine blonde Frau, die mit Tom befreundet wäre, kennen würde.  
Auf eine Antwort wartend, saß Lars im Schneidersitz auf dem großen Bett und betrachtete das fremde Zimmer. Es war ein großer Raum, dessen Wände -wie in Norwegen scheinbar üblich- teilweise mit Holz verkleidet waren. Der Rest der Wände waren in bunten Farben gestrichen und gegenüber dem Bett hatte Anders aus irgendwelchen Gründen ein paar gebrochene Ski und einen bunt bemalten und mit Namen verzierten Gips wie ein Wappen an die Wand genagelt. In einem Regal staubten verschiedene Pokale vor sich hin. Lars hatte sie sich vorhin schon angesehen, wusste dass es Fußballtrophäen und auch einige Pokale aus dem Wintersport waren. In den anderen Regalen standen zahlreiche Bücher zu den unterschiedlichsten Themen und auf dem Schreibtisch, der direkt unter dem großen Dachfenster stand, entdeckte Lars nicht nur ein PC, sondern auch einen neuen Laptop und ein sogar noch verpacktes Tablet. Zwei große, hinter bauschigen, weißen Vorhängen versteckte Flügeltüren führten auf einen großen Balkon hinaus, von dem man den riesigen Garten überblicken konnte., Eine weitere Tür führte zu seinem eigenen Bad und die letzte Tür führte schließlich in Anders‘ riesigem begehbaren Kleiderschrank und das Ankleidezimmer.  
Nichts schien in diesem luxuriösen Zimmer zu fehlen, aber dennoch fühlte Lars sich nicht wirklich wohl. Natürlich hatte er sich, ganz im Stillen, damit seine Mutter nichts davon bemerken würde, oftmals auch so ein schönes Zimmer und so viel Luxus gewünscht. Und nun wo er es hatte, beneidete er seinen Zwilling, der in Lars‘ eigenen, viel bescheidenerem Zimmer mit den bunt bemalten, alten Möbeln und in dem knarrenden Bett schlafen durfte.  
Wenn hier im Nebenzimmer wenigstens sein Vater schlafen würde! Vielleicht würde Tom schnarchen, das wäre schön! Da würde Lars sich, wo Even nicht im Haus war und dessen Zimmer eh unerreichbar fern am anderen Ende des Hauses lag, in der dunklen Nacht in dem fremden Land nicht so verlassen und einsam fühlen. Aber Tom Frode war momentan überhaupt nicht im Haus. Er hatte Lars nachdem er ihm eine ‚Gute Nacht‘ gewünscht hatte, dann aber der Obhut des schlecht gelaunten Hausmädchens überlassen und war, wie Lars aus dem Fenster hatte beobachten können, selbstverständlich wieder zusammen mit der blonden Frau in seinem Wagen davongefahren.

Wochen waren seit jener ersten Nacht in der fremden Welt und unter fremden Menschen ins Land gezogen. Wochen, in denen jeder Augenblick, jeder Zufall und jede noch so kleine Begegnung Gefahr und Entdeckung mit sich hätte bringen können. Wochen voller Angst und Herzklopfen und so mancher Nachricht, die dringende Nachrichten oder Fragen weitergab. Aber, eigentlich war alles gut gelaufen. Sie hatten wohl auch Glück gehabt.  
‚Lars‘ hatte das Kochen wieder gelernt.  
Die Lehrer in Florida hatten sich einigermaßen damit abgefunden, dass ‚Lars‘ aus den Ferien nicht nur mit einem neuen Haarschnitt, sondern auch weniger fleißig, ordentlich und aufmerksamer zurückgekehrt war. Stattdessen schien der sonst so ruhige und zurückhaltende Teenager nun schlagfertiger zu sein.  
Die Kollegen im fernen Norwegen hingegen hatten weitaus weniger Probleme damit, dass der junge Haugvad neuerdings besser aufzupassen schien und dass sich seine mathematischen Fähigkeiten über die Ferien verbessert zu haben schienen. Auch schien ‚Anders‘ plötzlich zurückhaltender, ahnte ja niemand dass Lars zwar Zweisprachig erzogen worden war, aber in seiner Heimat selten Norwegisch gesprochen hatte. Die Lehrer sprachen oftmals über die seltsame Wandlung des verwöhnten Teenagers, „Die Metamorphose von Anders‘ Charakter kann man am besten an der Wandlung seiner Schrift erkennen ...“  
Und auch Lilly, der kleine Mischling, hatte nach einigen Tagen den alten Brauch wieder aufgenommen und kam jeden Mittag, wenn ‚Anders‘ zusammen mit seinem Vater in dem Nobelrestaurant zu Mittag aß, zu ihrem Freund. Sie hatte sich, obwohl es über ihren Hundeverstand ging, damit abgefunden, dass Anders nicht mehr wie Anders roch. Aber damit konnte der kleine Mischling leben, aß ‚Anders‘ doch inzwischen kaum mehr Fisch, sondern bevorzugte nun Fleischernes und es fiel immer etwas für den kleinen Hund ab.  
Auch Dörte hatte sich, seit Anders‘ Rückkehr deutlich verändert. Lars hatte seinen Vater überredet ihm das Haushaltsgeld zu überlassen und so kam es regelmäßig dazu, dass das blonde Hausmädchen an die Zimmertür des jüngsten Haugvads klopfte, um sich von dem Teenager ihr Haushaltsgeld aushändigen zu lassen. Sie berichtete, was sie zu kochen gedachte und Lars überschlug im Kopf schnell die nötigen Kosten und reichte ihr das Geld, nachdem er den Betrag in das Haushaltsbuch eingetragen hatte. Sogar Tom war es aufgefallen und er genoss das neue, heimelige Gefühl, dass kleine Blumensträuße und einige Dekoartikel, welche das Haus ungemein zu verwandeln schienen, auslösten. Er blieb nun immer öfter im Haus bei seiner Familie und lehnte immer öfter die Einladungen der blonden Frau, deren Name Anders auch nicht gekannt hatte, ab.   
„Weißt du, neulich kam ich nach Hause, da saß Anders am Klavier, klimperte und sang! Anders! Der sonst auf keinen Fall irgendetwas mit Musik zu tun haben wollte! Man hätte ihn nicht einmal dazu bekommen zu spielen oder zu singen, wenn man ihn dazu geprügelt hätte!“, berichtete er, als die zwei sich in einem kleinen Café in der Innenstadt trafen, „Es ist unglaublich.“ „Unglaublich?“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und in ihrer Stimme hörte man überdeutlich das Unverständnis, „Dann macht es ihm halt nun plötzlich Spaß. Dein Anders war ja schon immer … wankelmütig.“ „Ja, unglaublich.“, Tom lächelte warm, „Ich gebe ihm nun Klavierunterricht. Er ist sehr talentiert und es macht wirklich Spaß. Uns beiden.“ „Ich dachte, du wärst ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann ...“, entgegnete die blonde Karolin spitz, „ … und kein Klavierlehrer für verzogene Bengel.“ Früher hätte niemand so mit dem erfolgreichen und stolzen Tom reden dürfen, heute lachte er aber nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Auch Yvonne hatte Veränderungen an ihrem Sohn bemerkt. Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt, dass Lars nicht mehr so häuslich und fleißig zu sein schien, dafür war er nun aber quirliger und lustiger und im Allgemeinen viel, viel offener. Erst hatte sie ihn ausschimpfen wollen, aber endlich lachte Lars wieder befreit und seine Augen strahlten. Und so war Yvonne schließlich in sich gegangen und hatte für sich beschlossen, dass es ihr lieber war, wenn Lars glücklich wäre, als wenn er nur brav und folgsam wäre. Sie verteidigte Lars‘ Veränderung sogar vor den Lehrern, als sie nach einigen Wochen zu einem Gespräch in die Schule gebeten wurde.  
„Lars‘ Fleiß, Ordnungsliebe und Aufmerksamkeit sind in den letzten Wochen sehr zurückgegangen. Heute hat er sich zum zweiten Mal mit einem Mitschüler geprügelt!“, erklärte die Klassenlehrerin des Teenagers und sah empört zu Yvonne, die mit den Schultern zuckte, „Lars soll ein Kind … ein Teenager sein. Es ist mir lieber, er ist … so … Als ein ernster, zu junger Erwachsener … Und, er muss auch nicht um jeden Preis der Klassenbeste sein.“ „Früher hat Lars beides geschafft.“, warf die Lehrerin etwas pikiert klingend ein und wieder zuckte Yvonne nur mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß nicht, was sich geändert hat … Es muss in den Ferien geschehen sein, aber egal. Wenn er es nicht mehr kann und nicht mehr will, dann werde ich das akzeptieren … Und sind ein paar durchgestrichene Wörter und ein paar schlechte Note wirklich ...“ „Genau, das Schreibheft ...“, die Lehrerin unterbrach sie, „Lars‘ Schrift hat sich vollständig verändert … Aber viel wichtiger … Finden Sie es gut, dass Ihr Sohn neuerdings Mitschüler verprügelt?“ „So weit ich weiß, hat er nur Henning geschlagen.“, wand Yvonne ein und ließ die Lehrerin nicht zu Wort kommen, „Und der hat das redlich verdient gehabt. Fragen sie mal in den Grundschulklassen … Er verprügelt die Kleinen, wenn sie ihm nicht das Lunchgeld geben ...“ „Was?“, brauste die Lehrerin auf, „Davon weiß ich nichts! Warum hat Lars mir davon nichts gesagt, als ich ihn bestraft habe?!“ „Tja, vielleicht lag es an der seelischen Unausgeglichenheit, die Sie meinem Sohn in Ihrem Brief bescheinigt haben?“, merkte Yvonne im Rausgehen an.  
Draußen, auf dem Schulhof warf sie einen raschen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und hetzte dann zur Straße. Hastig winkte sie, da die nächste Patienten bereits in fünf Minuten vor der Praxistür stehen würde, ein Taxi heran. Es war schade um das Geld, aber sie konnte es sich momentan einfach nicht leisten auch nur einen einzigen Patienten zu verlieren.


	9. Chapter 9

foreldrefellen  
Lars‘ Klavierstunden fanden nicht mehr statt, hatte Tom doch plötzlich keine Zeit mehr für ihn. Dass es, wie sein Vater ihm immer wieder versicherte, nichts mit der neu erschlossenen Handelsroute zu tun hatte, glaubte Lars ihm nicht. Er spürte überdeutlich, dass etwas in der Luft lag und bemerkte auch das seltsame Verhalten von Tom, wann immer er die blonde Assistentin Karolin erwähnte.  
Es drohte Gefahr.  
Am Nachmittag trat Lars in das Vorzimmer des Büros seines Vaters und lächelte der ältlichen Sekretärin zu, „Guten Tag, schönste aller Sekretärinnen ...“ „So überschwänglich, Anders?“, über die goldene Hornbrille, die an einer reichverzierten Goldkette hing, hinweg betrachtete sie den Jungen lächelnd, „Was willst du?“ „Darf ich nicht einmal mehr Komplimente machen?“, Lars zog eine zuvor aus einer Rabatte geklaute Rose hinter seinem Rücken hervor und reichte sie ihr, „Eine Rose für die Rose ...“ „Anders!“, sie errötete und kicherte mädchenhaft, „Wenn ich dreißig Jahre jünger wäre ...“ „Was ist schon Alter ...“, Lars behielt sein Lächeln bei beugte sich aber zu ihr, „Auch, wenn ich es hasse … Ist Da … Tom da?“ Der Teenager biss sich hastig auf die Lippe, als er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran erinnerte, dass sein Zwilling ihren Vater mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen pflegte. Heidi schien den beinahe Versprecher nicht bemerkt zu haben, sondern nickte, „Er ist da … Aber ...“

Tom Frode Haugvad war nicht alleine. Zwar saß er in seinem schweren Ledersessel, aber er arbeitete nicht, sondern seine blonde Assistentin stand hinter dem Chefsessel und massierte die verspannten Schultern des Geschäftsmannes, „Du arbeitest zu viel, Tom ...“ Ihre wohltuende, weiche Stimme und ihr wohlriechender, süßer Atem streifte sein Ohr und ließ ihn genüsslich seufzen, „Es gibt eben viel zu tun ...“ „Ich weiß ...“, sie klang plötzlich so mutlos, dass Tom die Augen öffnete und seine Hand auf ihre schmale legte, „Es tut mir leid, Lini ...“  
Die blonde Assistentin lächelte siegessicher, wusste sie doch genau was sie wollte. Sie wollte Tom Frode Haugvad, ihn heiraten. Er war mehr als reich und er war eine bekannte Größe in der norwegischen Oberschicht, außerdem gefiel er ihr und sie gefiel ihm, auch das wusste sie. Even war beinahe erwachsen und plante, so hatte Tom ihr voller Stolz erzählt, bereits seiner Karine einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Somit blieb nur Anders und dieses verzogene Gör … Nun ja, dafür gab es ja Internate und etwas Disziplin würde diesem blonden Biest sicher nicht schaden!  
Plötzlich, sie hatte sich gerade zu Tom hinunterbeugen und ihn küssen wollen, klopfte es an der Tür und ließ sie beide zusammenfahren, „Ja?“ Die Tür öffnete sich und Anders sah scheinbar vorsichtig in den Raum, „Hallo Papa … Ich dachte, du könntest eine kleine Stärkung brauchen … Ich habe gebacken … Himbeerkuchen, so wie du ihn magst ...“ Tom lächelte warm und entzog sich den massierenden Fingern seiner Assistentin, indem er sich nun nach vorne lehnte, „Anders, du hast gebacken …?“ „Ich wollte es einfach ausprobieren ...“, der Teenager trat an die kleine versteckte Küchenecke und machte sich an den Schubladen zu schaffen, „Hast du ein Messer hier? Ah … Moment ...“  
„Wenn man euch so sieht ...“, Karolin lächelte maliziös, „ … könnte man den Eindruck gewinnen, dass du ganz schön unter Anders‘ Pantoffel stehst ...“ Tom lächelte verlegen, „Er ist in letzter Zeit sehr … häuslich geworden.“ Während die blonde Frau sich nun auf der polierten Platte des Schreibtisches niederließ, trat auch Lars wieder zu den beiden Erwachsenen, „Magst du den Kuchen anschneiden? Ich koche solange Kaffee, ohne Kaffee schmeckt der Kuchen doch sonst nicht, oder?“  
Nach kurzer Zeit kehrte Lars mit zwei Kaffeetassen zurück zum Schreibtisch und sah fragend in die Runde, „Tom trinkt ihn schwarz … Und du, Karolin?“ Der Blick aus den graublauen Augen erschien der Sekretärin beinahe wie eine Warnung, aber der Ernst verschwand auch gleich wieder, als Tom das kleine Sahnekännchen hob und sich an seinen Sohn wand, „Sahne, Andi?“ Lars, der im Gegensatz zu Anders seinen Kaffee ebenso schwarz wie Tom trug, seufzte lautlos, bevor er sich zu einem etwas angespannt wirkenden Lächeln zwang, „Sahne mit Zucker und einem Schuss Kaffee.“ „Bitte sehr, der Herr.“, Tom füllte das Gewünschte in Tasse und schob sie in Richtung seines Sohnes, während Karolins Lächeln eingefroren zu sein schien.  
„Ich habe eben mit Heidi gesprochen ...“, fing Lars nach einigen Minuten das Gespräch an, „Sie hat gesagt, dass du wieder Überstunden machen musst, stimmt das?“ „Leider … Wir ...“, er nickte in Richtung der säuerlich dreinblickenden Assistentin, „Wir haben ein neues Projekt ...“ „Mmmmh.“, Lars nickte und nippte kurz an seiner Tasse, bevor er sie eilig von sich schob, „Könntest du das nicht auch Zuhause? Du hast doch das große Arbeitszimmer … Und da ist doch alles, was du zum Arbeiten brauchst, oder?“ „Eigentlich schon.“, stimmte Tom vorsichtig zu und musterte seinen Sohn, der auf seine, in seinem Schoss ineinander verschränkten Hände starrte, „Und warum arbeitest du dann hier? Magst du uns nicht …?“ Lars blickte seinen, auch nach Wochen noch immer reichlich fremden Vater schüchtern von der Seite an und die grauen Augen, die denen von Tom so ähnlich schienen, blickten furchtsam.  
Tom schwankte zwischen Verärgerung und Belustigung, als er nun zwischen dem Teenager und seiner blonden Assistentin hin und hersah. „Das Büro liegt im Erdgeschoss, zur Vorderseite raus, du hättest da Ruhe … Evens Zimmer geht in die andere Richtung und ich … Mein Zimmer ist ein Stockwerk höher und auf der anderen Seite … Du wärst aber trotzdem bei uns … Wir könnten zusammen essen … Und, du könntest mir wieder Klavierstunden geben ...“, Lars war immer leiser geworden und errötete nun, als Karolin ihre Tasse von sich schob und abrupt aufstand, „Ich habe noch eine Telefonkonferenz mit China ...“ Auch Tom erhob sich, begleitete seine Assistentin noch bis zur Tür und griff kurz verstohlen nach ihrer Hand, „Heute Abend dann …?“ „Vielleicht hast du keine Zeit ...“, gab sie leise, aber durchaus giftig zurück und entzog ihm die Hand, „Wahrscheinlich ziehst du gerade um ...“ Tom lachte, aber sie schnaubte nur, und schlug die Tür wütend hinter sich zu, „Lach nicht, so wie ich deinen Anders kenne, hat er Heidi schon gebeten deine Post ab sofort an deine Privatadresse zu schicken ...“  
„Anders.“, sein Sohn war bereits dabei das Geschirr zusammenzuräumen und zuckte nun zusammen, als Tom ihn ansprach, „Papa … Kommst du heute zum Abendessen?“ „Nein, ich muss arbeiten.“, Tom nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz und begann auf dem Tablet zu tippen, „Ist noch etwas?“ „Nein ...“, Lars schüttelte sanft den Kopf, schluckte dann aber schwer, „Es tut mir leid, Papa.“ „Ach, Anders ...“, er legte seufzend den Stift beiseite und betrachtete seinen Sohn für einen Moment, „Ich habe es nicht so gerne, wenn andere Leute sich ihren Kopf für mich zerbrechen … Besonders, wenn es mein eigener Sohn ist. Ich weiß selber, was für mich am besten ist, haben wir uns verstanden, Anders?“ „Natürlich, Tom.“, der Teenager schluckte und verließ leise das Büro, während sein Vater, der beschlossen hatte, dass er auch zu seinem verwöhnten schwarzen Schaf einmal streng sein musste, nicht einmal mehr aufsah.

Wieder waren Wochen ins Land gezogen und die blonde Assistentin hatte die Konfrontation im Büro nicht vergessen. Auch hatte sie den Vorschlag, dass Tom auch Zuhause, nahe bei der Familie arbeiten könnte, als das aufgefasst, was er auch gewesen war, eine Kampfansage. Der verwöhnte Teenager hatte sie scheinbar durchschaut und versuchte nun ihre Pläne zu vereiteln.  
Aber Karolin kannte ihre Waffen und so hatte ein Pfeil nach dem anderen in das einsame Herz von Tom getroffen und hatten den Geschäftsmann tief verletzt. Er wusste plötzlich was … und wer ihm die ganzen Jahre gefehlt hatte und so griff er nach ihrer Hand, „Ich will, dass du meine Frau wirst! So schnell wie möglich!“ Karolin streichelte sein Haar, lächelte und küsste kurz, bevor sie sanft spottete, „Dann werde ich morgen mein bestes Kleid anziehen und bei deinem Anders um deine Hand anhalten. Wieder hat sich ein Pfeil tief in sein Herzen gebohrt und dieses Mal ist der Pfeil auch noch vergiftet worden.

Am Abend stand Tom eine ganze Weile mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand vor dem Haus, bevor er sich schließlich einen Ruck gab und die schwere, gläserne Haustür aufschloss, „Ich bin wieder da!“ Niemand antwortete ihm. Natürlich nicht, denn Even war sicherlich wieder einmal bei Karine und, wenn Tom richtig hörte, spielte Anders im großen Wohnzimmer Klavier. Nun, dann würde der Junge abbrechen und ihm eine Weile zuhören müssen! Dennoch strich er das dunkle Jackett noch einmal glatt, bevor er in das herbstlich dunkle Wohnzimmer, in dessen Kamin ein fröhliches Feuer brannte, trat, „Anders?“ Der Teenager sah überrascht von den Tasten hoch, „Oh ...“  
„Ich muss mit dir sprechen.“, er drehte den gemütlichen Ledersessel in Richtung des Klaviers und räusperte sich, als er den erwartungsvollen Blick seines Sohnes sah, „Anders … Es handelt sich um eine wichtige und ernsthafte Angelegenheit. Seit deine Mutter … Seit sie nicht mehr da ist … Nun, seit dem bin ich alleine gewesen, fast sechzehn Jahre lang. Nein, nicht völlig alleine, denn ich hatte ja immer Even und dich ...“ Lars sah ihn mit großen, blau grauen Augen an und Tom schüttelte, verärgert über sich selbst den Kopf, „Kurz und gut … Ich will nicht länger alleine sein. Es wird sich etwas ändern. In meinen, in Evens und auch in deinem Leben.“ Ganz still ist es im Zimmer geworden, nur das brennende Holz knackte leise, als es von den heißen Flammen verzehrt wurde, „Ich habe mich entschlossen wieder zu heiraten.“ „NEIN!“, Lars sprang vom Klavierschemel und es klang beinahe wie ein Schrei, „Nein … Bitte … Bitte nicht … Nein!“ „Du kennst Karolin bereits. Sie hat auch Even und dich sehr gerne und wird dir eine gute Mutter und auch Freundin sein … Du bist viel zu lange in einem Haushalt ohne Mutter aufgewachsen ...“ Aber Lars schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und in seinen Augen schimmerte Panik, so dass Tom nun wegsehen musste, „Ich werde sie heiraten. In zwei Monaten wird sie deine Stiefmutter sein.“  
Lars saß wie betäubt auf dem Schemel.  
Der Vater drückte sich an der Garderobe den Hut auf das ergrauende Haupthaar und wollte gerade nach der Türklinke greifen, als ein bittender Ruf aus dem Wohnzimmer erklang, „Papa!“ Es klang, als ob jemand ertrinken würde, aber Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf, „In einem Wohnzimmer ertrinkt man nicht ...“ Er öffnete die Haustür, entschwand und schloss sie ebenso leise wieder, hatte er es doch eilig, Karolin wartete.

Erst Minuten später erwachte Lars aus der Erstarrung und selbst jetzt, in einem Zustand voller Panik, bewahrte sich sein Sinn fürs Praktische. Was sollte er nun tun? Denn, dass etwas getan werden musste, stand fest. Niemals durfte Tom eine andere Frau heiraten, denn er hatte ja eine Frau. Auch, wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen lebten … Aber, Lars würde niemals eine andere Mutter dulden, denn er hatte ja bereits eine Mutter.  
Mum könnte vielleicht helfen, aber sie dürfte es ja nicht wissen. Weder das große Geheimnis der vertauschten Zwillinge, noch die Tatsache, dass Tom ein weiteres Mal heiraten wollte. Somit blieb nur noch ein Weg und den musste Lars alleine gehen. Rasch zog er das alte Handy mit dem gesprungenen Display aus der Tasche und suchte im Telefonbuch nach dem Namen der Assistentin, „Karolin Stiansen ...“ Glücklicherweise gab es nicht viele Stiansen und so fand Lars bald den passenden Eintrag und suchte auf der Karte den Weg.  
„Ich gehe noch mal weg!“, rief Lars in das stille, große Haus hinein und zuckte zusammen, als Dörte plötzlich, mit dem Kartoffelschälmesser in der Hand, aus der Küche trat, „Wohin willst du denn?“ „Ich muss mit wem sprechen.“, Lars biss kurz auf seiner Lippe herum und das Hausmädchen, das nun begriff, dass sie nicht mehr aus dem blonden Teenager herausbekommen würde, seufzte, „Sei bitte vorsichtig, Anders. Und komm bald wieder.“ Der Junge nickte und schloss dann behutsam die Tür.

Ein Hausmädchen trat in das elegante Arbeitszimmer der Assistentin und klopfte kurz an die Tür, „Ein junger Mann möchte dich sprechen.“ Karolin, die sich gerade die Fingernägel lackiert hatte, schwenkte die Hände, damit die rote Farbe schneller trocknen möge und sah fragend zu der Störenden, „Ein junger Mann?“ „Anders Haugvad ist sein Name.“, erwiderte das Hausmädchen und Karolin lachte, „Bring ihn herein.“  
Das Stubenmädchen verschwand und kehrte nach einigen Minuten mit dem störrischen Teenager zurück, „Wie nett, dass du mich besuchst, Anders. Ich hätte dich schon längst einmal einladen sollen, immerhin bin ich bald deine Mutter.“ Der Teenager antwortete nicht und so räusperte sie sich, „Bist du nun zufällig hier?“ „Nein, ich muss mit dir reden.“, der Junge saß angespannt auf der äußersten Kante des Stuhls und die blonde Frau lächelte bezaubernd, „Ich höre?“ „Papa hat gesagt, dass du … ihn heiraten willst.“, Lars brachte die Worte kaum über die Lippen, aber Karolin lachte wieder nur, „Hat er nicht eher gesagt, dass er mich heiraten will? Aber ja … Wir werden heiraten. Und damit werde ich deine Mutter sein … Wir werden sicher gute Freunde und wenn nicht … Was hältst du von einem Internat?“  
Lars wich unwillkürlich vor ihr zurück und sagte ernst, „Du darfst ihn nicht heiraten!“ „Und warum nicht?“, dieses Mal schaffte Karolin es kaum ihren lieblichen Tonfall beizubehalten und klang reichlich scharf, „Du willst mir tatsächlich verbieten die Frau deines Vaters zu werden?“ „Ja!“, stieß Lars gequält hervor und erhob sich, „Bitte … bitte lass unsere Familie wie sie ist ...“  
Und schließlich fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
Die Heirat, so beschloss Karolin nun verärgert, musste unbedingt beschleunigt werden. Anders, dieses störrische, schwarze Lamm, musste so schnell wie möglich in ein weit entferntes Internat gegeben werden! Umgehend, bevor der rebellische Teenager es schaffen würde, ihren Plan zu vereiteln.

Tom kam an diesem Abend nicht mehr nach Hause und auch Even verbrachte seine Zeit wieder einmal mit seiner Freundin. Wie immer an solchen Abenden, leistete Dörte dem Teenager Gesellschaft. „Du isst ja noch schlechter, als sonst.“, merkte das blonde Hausmädchen an, „Und du siehst aus wie ein Geist. Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, legte das Besteck beiseite und schwieg weiterhin. Besorgt griff Dörte nach Lars‘ Hand und ließ sie auch gleich erschrocken wieder los, „Junge … Anders, du hast Fieber! Los, ab ins Bett!“   
Willenlos ließ Lars sich ins Bett führen, wehrte sich auch nicht, als er auf die Bettkante gedrückt wurde und Dörte ihm den Pulli und die Schuhe abstreifte, bevor sie ihm dann ins Bett half. „Nichts Papa sagen ...“, murmelte Lars schwach, geschüttelt von Fieberkrämpfen und Schüttelfrost. Rasch zog Dörte die Decke über dem Jungen zurecht und rief dann eilig den Arzt an.


	10. Chapter 10

Das Hausmädchen rief im Büro an, aber die Sekretärin konnte sie nur vertrösten, da Anders‘ Vater sich in einer Besprechung befinden würde. Mit dem Handy am Ohr raste sie zurück in das Kinderzimmer, wo Anders wild im Fieber um sich schlug und längst Kissen und Decke von sich geworfen hatte. Voller Sorge betrachtete sie den blassen Teenager und runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte sie nur tun? Umschläge? Heiße oder kalte? Nasse oder trockene? Überfordert klammerte sie sich an ihr Handy und suchte in den Weiten des Internets nach Hilfe.

Während einer kurzen Unterbrechung in der langen Besprechung öffnete die Sekretärin schließlich die Tür zum Büro, „Herr Haugvad? Dörte hat vor zwei Stunden angerufen ...“ Bei der Erwähnung des Hausmädchens, hob Tom den müden Kopf und bedeutete Heidi ganz einzutreten. Nervös spielte diese mit dem perlenbesetzten Band ihrer goldenen Brille und räusperte sich sorgenvoll, „Sie sagte, dass Anders plötzlich krank geworden sei. Er fiebert. Dörte hat bereits den Arzt gerufen … Wahrscheinlich ist er schon bei ihm ...“ Der Geschäftsmann wurde schlagartig blass und sah entschuldigend zu den anderen, dunkel gekleideten Männern, die um den großen Konferenztisch herumsaßen, „Ihr habt es gehört … Ich muss nach Hause … Anders ...“ „Hatte er denn schon die Masern?“, fragte einer der Geschäftspartner, die den quirligen Sohn alle kannte, aber Tom schüttelte den Kopf und räusperte sich, während er auf seine blonde Assistentin deutete, „Ich … Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe dafür keine Zeit. Ich werde das Weitere Karolin … meiner Verlobten überlassen ...“   
Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, kam er auch schon ins Rennen. Ohne Gruß oder einen weiteren Blick hetzte er durch das menschenleere Gebäude und trommelte bei jedem Halt ungeduldig auf dem Lenkrad der schweren Limousine herum, „Los, mach schon … schneller ...“  
Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich in das Zimmer seines Sohnes treten konnte, saß der alte Hausarzt wirklich bereits am Bett des Teenagers und auch Lilly, der kleine Mischling saß besorgt vor dem Bett ihres besten Freundes, „Wie geht es ihm?“ „Nicht gut.“, der Arzt schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf, „Aber, du kannst ruhig laut sprechen, ich habe Anders eine Spritze gegeben, er wird schlafen.“ Anders lag hochrot und schwer atmend in den Kissen, das Gesicht war schmerzvoll verzogen, als ob der künstliche Schlaf, zu dem er gezwungen worden war, ihm zusätzlich noch weitere Schmerzen bereiten würde. „Sind es vielleicht die Masern? Ich habe gehört, wenn man sie als Erwachsener bekommt ...“, fragte Tom, aber sein alter Freund schüttelte denn Kopf, „Keine Spur … Es scheint, als ob … er eine schwere Krise durchmachen würde … Hast du eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte?“ „Nein.“, Tom schüttelte wiederum den Kopf, aber Dörte räusperte sich kurz, „Ich weiß nicht … Er wollte vorhin noch einmal weg … mit jemandem sprechen … Er sagte, es sei wichtig und er wirkte sehr … angespannt ...“  
Tom zog sein Handy hervor und tippte eine eilige Nachricht an Karoline, „Schatz, war Anders heute bei dir?“ Er musste gar nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten, „Ja.“ „Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?“, wieder tippte er schnell und ebenso schnell kam auch wieder die Antwort aus dem Büro, „Das soll dir dein blondes Biest dann doch lieber selbst erzählen!“ „Line!“, scheinbar verstand sie was er hören wollte und dieses Mal dauerte es dann auch einige Minuten, bis die Antwort kam, „Er wollte mir untersagen deine Frau zu werden. Ich solle eure Familie so lassen, wie sie im Moment sei.“ Tom starrte einen Moment auf das Display, tippte dieses Mal aber keine Antwort, sondern wollte das Handy gerade wieder in die Tasche stecken, als es dann doch noch einmal erneut vibrierte, „Was fehlt ihm denn nun? Oder hat er sich hingelegt und spielt nun den Kranken?“

Der Arzt verabschiedete sich eine Stunde später, hatte aber einige Anweisungen hinterlassen, aber dennoch hielt Tom ihn an der Tür noch einmal zurück, „Was fehlt ihm wirklich … Ist es … wie damals?“ „Nervenfieber, ja … Wie damals als Baby.“, nickte der Arzt, „Ich komme morgen früh wieder vorbei … Dann sollte er wieder wach sein. Versuche du auch etwas zu schlafen, Tom ...“ „Aber ...“, versuchte Tom zu widersprechen, aber sein alter Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Tom, bitte. Erinnere dich an damals … Du wirst deine Kraft brauchen ...“  
Entgegen aller Ratschläge saß Tom am Bett seines Sohnes und streichelte die heiße, fiebrige Wange. Aber Anders erschrak vor ihm und warf sich unruhig im Fieberschlaf von einer Seite zur anderen. Tom sah sich im ihm so fremden, großen Zimmer um und seufzte. Der hellgrüne Rucksack, fertig gepackt für die Schule, lehnte am in letzter Zeit so erstaunlich ordentlichen Schreibtisch und auf dem Stuhl davor saß das schwarze Plüschschaf, das Anders kurz nach seiner Geburt bekommen hatte und das erst seit der Rückkehr aus dem Ferienlager nicht mehr im Bett schlafen durfte. Leise stand Tom auf, holte das alte Plüschtier und löschte das Licht, bevor er sich dann wieder an das Bett setzte. Im Dunklen streichelt er das schwarze Schaf, als wäre es sein Sohn. Sein Sohn, der nicht voller Angst vor seiner väterlichen Berührung zurückschreckte.

„Hier, schau mal ...“, schon lange waren die beiden Frauen, ebenso wie ihre Kinder Freunde und trafen sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen in einem kleinen Café in der Innenstadt. Yvonne genoss diese kurzen Ausflüge und Ausbrüche aus dem ewig gleichen Trott ihrer Arbeit und hatte gerade das erste Mal an ihrem Kaffee genippt, als Tines Mutter lachend ihr Handy über den Tisch schob, „Tine hat mir gestern Bilder aus den Ferien gezeigt … Kennst du das Bild schon?“ Neugierig blickte Yvonne auf das Display und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie die beiden, sich so ähnlich sehenden Teenager betrachtete und die Bildunterschrift des Bildes aus dem Internet betrachtete, „Was … Lars und Anders ...“ Sie schluckte schwer, „Woher?“ „Portugal …“, lächelte ihre Freundin, aber Yvonne starrte nur fassungslos und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelnd auf das Bild, „Das kann einfach nicht echt sein ...“ „Warum sollte es nicht …?“, verwirrt sah sie ihre Freundin an, „Warum sollte jemand so ein Bild fälschen?“   
Sie antwortete nicht, stattdessen rasten ihre Gedanken, waren das auf dem Bild doch eindeutig ihre beide Söhne. Lars musste Anders im Surfurlaub getroffen haben! Aber, warum hatte Lars ihr nichts davon erzählt? Warum hatte Lars ihr die Bilder denn nicht gezeigt? Die Bilder waren doch sicher mit Absicht gemacht gemacht worden … Die beiden mussten recht schnell entdeckt haben, dass sie Geschwister … Nein, sie mussten entdeckt haben, dass sie Zwillinge waren … Sie mussten es doch bemerkt haben! Warum hatten sie aber nichts gesagt, die Eltern nicht mit dem neuen Wissen konfrontiert? Sie konnte es, je länger sie das Bild betrachtete, selber kaum glauben. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr die beiden Teenager sich glichen … Nicht einmal das Auge einer Mutter hätte auf den Bildern einen Unterschied erkennen können! Oh diese beiden gerissen Jungen … Ihr kleiner Tiger Lars und auch ihr schwarzes Schaf, ihr Anders! Nur mühsam konnte sie sprechen, sich mit Worten, an die sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte, von ihrer Freundin loseisen. Sie musste unbedingt mit Lars reden, musste ihn so viel fragen. Aber, plötzlich verharrte sie erschrocken, war es denn wirklich Lars, der Zuhause auf sie wartete?

Miss Yvonne Andersen hatte die Lehrerin ihres Sohnes in ihrer Wohnung aufgesucht und sie förmlich mit ihrer Frage überfallen. Stirnrunzelnd musterte die Lehrerin sie und fuhr sich durch die Locken, „Das ist eine seltsame Frage, Miss Andresen … Ob ich es für möglich halte, dass … Lars nicht Lars ist? Sondern dass er jemand anders sei? Entschuldigen Sie, aber das klingt einfach … verrückt...“ „Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt ...“, versicherte Yvonne eilig und schob ihr Handy, auf das sie sich das Bild hatte schicken lassen, der Lehrerin zu, „Es ist so, ich habe zwei Söhne … Der Zweite, der jüngere meiner Zwillinge … Er heißt Anders, lebt zusammen mit meinem Ältesten bei meinem geschiedenen Mann in Oslo … Sie müssen sich in den Ferien begegnet sein ...“ Die Lehrerin betrachtete das Bild und öffnete und schloss mehrfach den Mund, was ihr das Aussehen eines Karpfen verlieh, bevor sie das Handy dann zurückschob, „Und … Die beiden wussten nichts voneinander?“ „Nein, Tom und ich haben … hatten das damals so vereinbart ...“, Yvonne schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir hielten es für das Beste … Am einfachsten für uns alle ...“ „Und, Sie haben dann nie wieder etwas von dem Kind … den Kindern und Ihrem Mann gehört?“, erkundigte die Lehrerin sich und Yvonne zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nein … Ich weiß es nicht … Ob er wieder geheiratet hat … Ob er neue … weitere Kinder hat … Und, wie es meinen Kindern geht ...“ „Eine wirklich abenteuerliche Geschichte.“, nachdenklich strich sich die Lehrerin durch die wilden Locken, „Aber, wenn ich mir Lars‘ seltsame Verwandlung so ansehe und seine plötzlich so unleserliche Schrift … Könnte ich es mir beinahe nicht anders erklären ...“ Yvonne seufzte nervös, „Ich hatte gehofft … Und wünschte, ich wüsste was ich nun tun sollte ...“

Schließlich kam Miss Andresen doch heim. Brennende Neugier, aber auch kalte Angst vor dem wahrscheinlich fremden Kind tobten in ihrem Herzen, dass es ihr fast den Atem zu nehmen drohte. Der Teenager, ihr Sohn, hantierte eifrig in der Küche, Topfdeckel klapperten und es roch bereits appetitlich. „Das riecht aber gut.“, Yvonne lehnte sich gegen die Tür, betrachtete ihren Sohn und suchte nach Unterschieden, „Was gibt es denn?“ „Pasta ...“, antwortete der Junge voller Stolz und trug, ohne sich zu seiner Mutter umzudrehen, den schweren gusseisernen Topf mit den Nudeln zur Spüle, „Aber, es dauert noch etwas ...“  
„Wie schnell du kochen gelernt hast ...“, warf Yvonne harmlos in den Raum, aber der Teenager schien nicht argwöhnisch zu sein, drehte er sich doch um und lächelte, „Nicht wahr? Ich hätte nicht gedacht ...“ Plötzlich brach Anders entsetzt ab, wich dem prüfenden Blick seiner Mutter aus und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.   
Blass lehnte Yvonne an der Tür und beobachtete, wie Anders an den klapprigen, alten Küchenschrank trat und das Geschirr herausholte, um den Tisch zu decken. Die Teller klapperten, wie bei einem Erbeben, als sie nun den fremd gewordenen Namen ihres Jüngsten aussprach, „Anders ...“  
Krach.  
Die Teller lagen in Scherben auf dem Boden und Anders starrte seine Mutter fassungslos an. „Anders ...“, wiederholte sie nun sanfter und breitete die Arme für die das ihr fremd gewordene Kind aus, „Mein Anders ...“ Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und streichelte über die Wange ihres Sohnes, „Mein … schwarzes Lämmchen. Sie knieten zwischen den zerbrochenen Tellern, auf dem Herd verschmorte die Sauce und die Nudeln verklebten. Es stank angebrannt und Wasser zischte aus den Töpfen in die tanzenden Gasflammen. Aber all das nahmen die beiden nicht wahr, sondern hielten sich aneinander fest.  
Stunden waren ins Land gezogen, Anders hatte gebeichtet und seine Mutter eine erste Absolution erteilt. Es war eine lange, wort- und gestenreiche Beichte gewesen und nun saßen sie gemeinsam auf dem knarrenden Sofa. Anders hatte sich eng an seine Mutter gekuschelt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Ihr seid ganz schön raffiniert ...“, lachte Yvonne nun plötzlich und Anders errötete voller Stolz. Ein Geheimnis hatte er allerdings noch immer nicht preisgegeben. Die Existenz von Karolin, die -wie Lars geschrieben hatte- nun mit Tom verlobt war.  
„Aber, was sollen wir nun tun?“, Yvonne seufzte und Anders sah sie erschrocken an, „Was?“ „Nun ja ...“, die Mutter räusperte sich, „Wir könnten ja nicht so tun, als ob … nichts passiert wäre ...“ „Nein ...“, gab Anders zu, „Lars vermisst dich … Und du vermisst ihn auch, oder?“ Yvonne nickte und Anders verzog das Gesicht, „Ich vermisse ihn auch … Und ...“ „Tom?“, kam sie ihm zuvor und Anders nickte, zog aber sein Handy hervor, „Sehr … Lars schreibt mir sonst immer … Aber, seit einer Woche … Er antwortet mir nicht mehr ...“ „Ich mache mir auch schon Sorgen ...“, Yvonne legte einen Arm um den ihr fremden Zwilling, „Lars ist sonst immer so … zuverlässig ...“


	11. Chapter 11

Lars lag apathisch im Bett und schlief. Er schlief viel, der Hausarzt diagnostizierte Schwäche, aber auch ihm standen die Sorgen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Tom saß am Bett und blickte auf das schmale Gesicht auf den weißen Kissen hinunter. Seit Tagen wich er nicht mehr von der Seite seines schwarzen Schafes, ließ sich auf der Arbeit vertreten und vernachlässigte auch Karolin zusehends. Sogar eine Matratze war für ihn in das Jugendzimmer geräumt worden, obwohl er Nacht für Nacht auf dem unbequemen Hocker neben dem Bett verbrachte.  
Sein Handy klingelt in die Stille und voller Widerwillen löste er kurz den Blick von Anders‘ eingefallenen, schmalen Wangen und sah, einen erneuten Anruf aus dem Büro oder vielleicht von Karolin erwartend, kurz auf das Display. Er stutzte und runzelte die Stirn, aber das Display zeigte auch dann noch ein Foto seines Sohnes und verkündete störrisch, dass ‚das schwarze Schaf‘ anrufen würde. Verdutzt sah er daraufhin zum Bett, aber Anders rührte sich nicht, sondern schlief noch immer und so erhob Tom sich und trat, um den Anruf anzunehmen, vor die Zimmertür.  
„Haugvad.“, brummte er unwillig, erntete aber für einige Sekunden nur tiefes Schweigen, bevor schließlich doch eine Frauenstimme antwortete, „Andresen.“ „Was?“, vor Verblüffung hätte er beinahe das Mobiltelefon fallen lassen und musste noch einmal nachfragen, „Yvi … Ich meine … Yvonne?“ „Ja.“, trotz der Entfernung war die Verbindung hervorragend und er hörte sie schlucken, „Entschuldige, dass ich anrufe … Aber, wie geht es … dem Jungen? Er ist doch hoffentlich nicht krank?“ „Doch.“, Toms Stimme brach fast und wieder räusperte er sich hilflos, „Er ist … krank.“ „Oh ...“, Yvonne klang erschrocken, aber ihr Exmann ließ sie nicht einmal ausreden, „Aber, woher weißt du …?“ „Wir hatten so eine … Ahnung … Ich und … Anders.“ „Anders?“, der Vater lachte nervös und dieses Mal ließ sich Yvonne nicht unterbrechen, sondern berichtete von dem Kennenlernen, dem Tausch der Zwillinge und wie sie dann alle monatelang an der Nase herumgeführt hatten. Tom lauschte atemlos, sank gegen die Wand und fuhr sich nervös geworden durch die Haare, „Oh Gott … Lars ...“ „Tom, was fehlt Lars denn nun?“, drängte Yvonne aus der Ferne und Tom brauchte dennoch einen Moment um sich wieder zu sammeln, „Nervenfieber … Wie Anders damals … als wir … uns trennten … Die Krise ist scheinbar überstanden, aber An … Ich meine Lars … Er ist noch sehr schwach.“ „Ist es ein guter Arzt?“, Besorgnis schwang in der Stimme der fernen Mutter mit und auch Angst, die Tom ihr aber schnell nehmen konnte, „Aber gewiss … Der Hausarzt. Er kennt Anders seit dieser ein kleines Baby gewesen ist … Oh … Nein … Ich meine, Lars kennt er natürlich nicht ...“ Tom seufzte und auch Yvonne seufzte, beide Erwachsene schienen gelähmt und von der Situation überfordert, so dass Anders nun eingriff, „Tom … Hier ist Anders, dein schwarzes Schaf … Sollen wir nach Oslo kommen?“  
Diese Worte waren wie eine Erlösung und die Beklemmung zwischen den Eltern schmolz dahin. „Anders!“, flüsterte Tom beinahe sehnsüchtig, „Bitte kommt … So schnell wie möglich … Ich lasse gleich Sitze im nächsten Flugzeug buchen … Oder braucht ihr noch etwas Zeit?“ „Wir packen noch ...“, Anders, der seine Lebhaftigkeit und Tatkraft wiedergefunden zu haben schien, schwieg kurz, aber Yvonne stimmte ihm zu, „Wir brauchen höchsten zwei Stunden … Morgen am Nachmittag wären wir dann … da ...“ „Beeilt euch.“, der Vater klang sehnsüchtig, als er nun das Gespräch beendete und plötzlich viel besser gelaunt in das Zimmer zu seinem anderen Sohn zurückkehrte.  
„Dörte ...“, das Hausmädchen hatte stumm den Platz am Krankenbett eingenommen und sah nun auf, als der Hausherr ins Zimmer trat, „Bereite das Gästezimmer vor ...“ „Das …?“, überrascht sah das blonde Mädchen auf, aber Tom schien ihre Verblüffung gar nicht zu bemerken, „Meine Frau kommt morgen ...“ „Deine Frau?“, der Mund blieb ihr offen stehen und Tom sah sie mahnend an, „Nicht so laut, Lars muss schlafen … Meine geschiedene Frau kommt … Lars‘ Mutter … „LARS?“, fragte sie wieder nach, aber Tom winkte einfach ab, „Anders kommt auch mit.“ „Aber ...“, sie zeigte auf das Bett, „Anders liegt doch da?“ „Nein, das ist der Zwilling.“, er schüttelte beinahe amüsiert den Kopf, „Das ist Lars, der ältere der beiden Jungs … Und nun, bitte bereite das Gästezimmer für Yvonne vor … Anders wird hier schlafen … Mein verwöhntes Lamm auf der Couch ...“  
Noch immer reichlich verwirrt lief Dörte aus dem Raum, während Tom nun wieder auf seinem in den letzten Tagen angestammten Platz sank und den erschöpft schlummernden Teenager, dessen Stirn feucht glänzte fassungslos betrachtete. Er beugte sich vor und tupfte sie behutsam trocken. Und wieder kann er nur den Kopf schütteln. Das ist er also, sein zweiter Sohn, sein Lars. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das rosige Baby, aber dennoch staunte er, was für ein junger Mann aus ihm geworden war. Sich alleine in ein fremdes Land und eine fremde Familie zu wagen, dazu gehörte Mut. Kurz fragte Tom sich, von die Zwillinge diesen geerbt haben mochten.  
Vom Vater sicher nicht.  
Vielleicht von der Mutter?  
Wieder klingelte das Telefon, aber dieses Mal warf Tom nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Display, bevor er den Anruf mit einer kurzen Wischbewegung abwies. Mit Karoline wollte er nicht reden, nicht wenn sein ganzes Leben gerade Kopf stand und ihm so viel im Kopf herumging, „Später, Lini … Später ...“

Miss Andresen hängte ein selbstgeschriebenes Schild an die Tür zu ihrer Praxis, die sie wegen ‚dringender Familienangelegenheiten‘ schließen würde. Die Flugtickets waren, wie Tom in einem weiteren Anruf bekanntgab, bereits am Flughafen hinterlegt worden und während Anders nun Lars‘ Sachen zusammenpackte, stopfte auch Yvonne das Nötigste in einen kleinen Koffer. Ein Taxi brachte Mutter und Sohn weniger als eine halbe Stunde später dann endlich zum Flughafen. Anders lief nervös in der Abflughalle auf und ab, konnte er es doch kaum mehr erwarten heimzukehren. Aber Yvonne war noch immer unsicher, was genau sie in Oslo, in diesem fremd gewordenen und eigentlich nie gekannten Haushalt erwarten würde.

Als am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages der alte Hausarzt vor das herrschaftliche Anwesen fuhr und Lilly, der kleine Mischling bellend aus dem Wagen sprang, hielt zeitgleich ein Taxi auf der anderen Straßenseite. Ein junger Mann, erstaunlich braungebrannt für das nasskalte Herbstwetter des nordischen Europas, stieg aus dem Taxi und schon rannte der kleine Mischling über die Straße und sprang freudig bellend an dem Teenager hoch. Sie bellte drehte sich wie ein Kreisel und wimmerte vor Wiedersehensfreude, während der dunkle Hund noch immer wieder an dem jungen Mann hochsprang. „Lilly!“, rief der Teenager und zerzauste dem Tier die Ohren, bevor er schließlich spöttisch vor dem Arzt salutierte, „Herr Doktor, Hallo!“ Der alte Hausarzt vergaß vor Erstaunen den Gruß zu erwidern, aber schließlich fiel die Erstarrung dann doch wieder von ihm ab und er stürzte auf den Teenager zu und packte ihn an den Schultern, „Bist du übergeschnappt, Anders? Zurück ins Bett mit dir!“ „Aber gerne!“, wieder salutierte Anders spöttisch und lief, dicht gefolgt von Lilly zur Haustür hinein, „Da wollte ich eh hin!“  
Eine braunhaarige Dame stieg aus dem Taxi und schob die bei dem Regenwetter unnötige Sonnenbrille hoch, um den noch immer tobenden Arzt neugierig zu mustern, „Was ist denn los?“ „Was los ist?“, ereiferte er sich auch gleich wieder, „Wie kann man das in diesem Moment fragen? Den Tod, den wird Anders sich holen!“ „Aber, aber ...“, versuchte Yvonne den Arzt freundlich zu beschwichtigen und die verworrene Situation zu erklären, „Es ist nicht Anders … Lars ist der Kranke, das ist der Bruder … der Zwilling.“

Dörte öffnete die Tür und starrte überrascht auf den braungebrannten Anders, neben dem brav Lilly saß. „Hallo, Dörte!“, der Teenager begrüßte sie knapp, drückte sich dann aber auch schon an dem Hausmädchen vorbei und eilte die Treppe zum ersten Stock hoch. Dörte kann ihm nur noch hinterhersehen und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Aber ...“ Bevor sie aber auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, kam auch schon der alte Arzt, dicht gefolgt von einer müde wirkenden, fremden Frau, die einen kleinen Koffer trug. Die Fremde betrachtete das prunkvolle Haus kurz mit Argwohn, wand sich dann aber an das Hausmädchen, „Wie geht es Lars?“ „Etwas besser … Seit Tom ihm erzählt hat, dass du und Anders kommen … Glaube ich.“, meinte die Blonde und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, „Wollen sie zu ihm?“

Yvonne nickte knapp und folgte dem Hausmädchen und dem Arzt durch das Haus und die Treppe empor, bis sie schließlich vor einer Zimmertür standen. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie nun die Klinke hinunterdrückte und vorsichtig in das warme Krankenzimmer sah, „Lars …?“ „Mum ...“, flüsterte Lars, der gestützt von Kissen im Bett saß und sie mit großen, grau blauen Augen ungläubig musterte, „Mum!“ Yvonne sank neben dem Bett auf die Knie und umarmte ihren Sohn. Anders, der bis eben neben seinem Bruder auf der Bettkante gesessen hatte, schien sich kurz überflüssig zu fühlen, aber dann zog Lars den Zwilling ebenfalls zu sich, bis Anders kichernd aufs Bett fiel.  
Tom, der etwas abseits an der großen Balkontür stand, musterte die drei mit einem verstohlenen Seitenblick. Er sah eine liebende Mutter mit ihren beiden Söhnen. Seine Kinder waren es ja eigentlich auch und die Mutter war vor Jahren auch einmal seine Frau gewesen. Lang vergessene Tage und Erinnerungen tauchten plötzlich wie schwere Blasen aus seinen Erinnerungen auf und beinahe sehnsuchtsvoll schloss er die Augen.   
Aber, es war lang her, viel zu lang …

Lilly lag wie vom Donner gerührt auf dem bunten Webteppich vor dem Bett und blickte immer wieder zwischen den Zwillingen, die mittlerweile beide zusammengekuschelt in dem großen Bett lagen, hin und her. Die kleine, schwarz gelackte Nasenspitze ruckte unschlüssig zwischen den Teenagern hin und her, als schwanke auch sie zweifelnd, was zu tun sei und Lilly bellte erleichtert, als es plötzlich klopfte.  
Ob es das Klopfen oder das Bellen war, was die vier Menschen aus dem seltsamen Wachschlaf gerissen hatte, konnte niemand mehr sagen. Aber sie schraken zusammen und die Zwillinge, die sich unter den dicken Decken sehnsuchtsvoll aneinander gekuschelt hatten, erröteten, als nun der Hausarzt laut und poltrig in das Zimmer trat, „Und, wie geht es dem Patienten?“ „Gut!“, lächelte Lars matt und lehnte sich seufzend gegen Anders, dessen Hand zärtlich über seinen Oberschenkel strich, „Nur noch besser wenn … Mum kochen würde ...“ Yvonne schmunzelte und strich Lars noch einmal durch die Haare, bevor sie sich erhob und zu Tom ans Fenster trat, „Tom … Entschuldige, dass ich dir … erst jetzt guten Tage sage ...“ Tom drückte sanft ihre Hand, seine blauen Augen suchten ihre Braunen, „Ich danke dir, dass du … ihr so schnell gekommen seid.“ „Aber ich bitte dich … das war doch selbstverständlich … Lars ...“ „Natürlich, Lars ...“, murmelte er, „Aber, trotzdem. Danke, es war das Richtige für Lars ...“ „Du … siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen ...“, meinte Yvonne zögernd, streckte eine Hand nach ihre Exmann aus, als wollte sie ihm durch die Haare streichen. Yvonne ließ sie dann aber gleich wieder sinken und errötete, „Oh … Entschuldige ...“ Aber Tom lachte nur und fuhr sich dann selbst nervös durch die Haare, „Ich werde es sicher nachholen, später wenn … wenn alles überwunden ist ... Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen, ich hatte … Angst um … An … Lars.“ „Er wird bald wieder gesund sein.“, sagte sie zuversichtlich und nickte, „Ich fühle es ...“

Auch im Bett wurde leise gewispert, Anders beugte sich zu Lars‘ Ohr und hauchte erst heimlich einen Kuss hinter die Ohrmuschel, bevor er leise flüsterte, „Ich habe ihr nichts von Karolin erzählt ...“ Lars nickte sofort, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als der Hausarzt nun das Fieberthermometer zückte, „Deine Temperatur ist hoffentlich auch fast normal. Dann wärst du nämlich endlich über den Berg. Glückwunsch, Anders ...“ „Danke schön.“, Anders grinste und zog seinen kichernden Zwilling, der bereits wieder erschöpft die Augen geschlossen hatte, näher zu sich, „Oder meintest du etwa schon wieder ihn?“ „Ihr seid ein paar elende Intriganten, typisch … Haugvad … Vom Schaf bin ich das ja auch gewöhnt … Aber von dir, da hätte ich mehr erwartet ...“, murrte er und kniff Anders in die Wange, während er Lars liebevoll durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haare strich, „Aber, ich muss nun gehen. Komm, Lilly. Ab jetzt gibt es für dich nichts mehr bei Anders zu holen, er wird nun wohl wieder Fisch essen ...“

„Eine Mutter, das ist eine Medizin, die man nicht in einer Apotheke holen kann.“, erklärte er im Rausgehen noch den beiden Eltern und griff nach Yvonnes Hand, „Bleibst du noch solange, bis Lars vollkommen gesund ist … So sollte er noch nicht fliegen ...“ „Ich werde es versuchen.“, nickte sie, „Ich werde mir wohl ein Hotelzimmer nehmen ...“ „Pf.“, schnaubte der ältere Herr und stieß Tom in die Seite, „Da wird sich sicher eine andere Lösung finden, oder Tom?“ Der Angesprochene öffnete den Mund und schaffte schließlich ein Nicken, „Wir haben … das Gästezimmer schon vorbereitet.“ „Na siehst du.“, der Arzt legte sanft einen Arm um Yvonne und nickte spöttisch zu Tom, „Das Junggesellenherz wird dir sicher bluten, aber bald, wenn Even mit Karine zusammenzieht, dann bist du ja wieder alleine mit deinem schwarzen Schaf.“


	12. Chapter 12

Der Abend hatte sich auf die sonst so lebhafte Stadt herabgesenkt und im Zimmer in dem erstmals seit Monaten nun beide Zwillinge wieder zusammen waren, war es vollkommen still geworden. Die Eltern, die ihre beiden Jungen längst schlafend wähnten, hatten noch kurz an der Tür gelauscht, bevor sie sich dann auf Zehenspitzen leise, beinahe schon verstohlen ins dunkle Arbeitszimmer davongeschlichen hatten.  
Yvonne nahm auf dem Ledersessel, der bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung knarrte Platz, während Tom sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschanzte und mit einem der ordentlich gespitzten Bleistifte zu spielen begonnen hatte. Es gäbe doch eigentlich so viel miteinander zu bereden, so unendlich vieles zu besprechen, aber die beiden Erwachsenen schwiegen sich minutenlang stumm an. Sie wichen sogar den Blicken des anderen aus, bis Tom plötzlich den Schreibtischstuhl zurückschob und sich hastig erhob, „So, ich kann nicht mehr bleiben. Ich muss gehen … ins Büro ...“ Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg er, sich mehr als albern vorkommend, denn schließlich schliefen oben im Haus zwei Teenager, die ihm diese Frau, die er im Moment nicht einmal ansehen konnte, geboren hatte und er entschuldigte sich nun, um wie ein abgeblitzter Tanzstundenherr davonzuschleichen! Aus dem eigenen Haus!   
Aber seine Exfrau nickte nur und kommentierte das seltsame Verhalten nicht weiter. Stattdessen erhob sie sich und brachte ihn schweigend bis an die Tür, wo Tom aber erneut zögerte. Erstmals, seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sah er sie an und kaute nervös als wollte er ihr seine Liebe gestehen, an seiner Lippe, „Falls es doch wieder schlimmer werden sollte … mit Lars … oder wenn es Anders nicht gut gehen sollte … Oder … irgendetwas anderes passieren sollte … Dörte hat die Nummer meines Büros ...“ „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“, Yvonne lächelte warm, „Arbeite bitte nicht zu viel, Tom. Du siehst müde aus ...“ „Gute Nacht, Yvi.“, murmelte er, beinahe schüchtern und sie antwortete ihm nun auch ebenso schüchtern, „Dir auch eine gute Nacht, Tom.“  
„Tom!“, während er langsam die flachen Stufen hinabstieg und zu seinem Wagen ging, hielt der Ausruf ihn noch einmal auf und langsam drehte er sich um. Da stand sie. Seine Exfrau, die eigentlich nicht mehr in sein Leben gehörte und dennoch wie die Hausherrin wirkend, in der offenen Tür stand und ihm besorgt zu lächelte, „Kommst du morgen zum Frühstück?“ „Ich komme!“, versicherte er, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Er erwiderte ihr sanftes Lächeln und stieg dann, noch einmal winkend, in seinen Wagen.  
Als sie die Tür verschlossen und auch die Kette vorgelegt hatte, blieb Yvonne aber doch noch einen Moment in der warmen Diele stehen. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach, versuchte das Chaos in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. So vieles hatte sich geändert. Verschwunden war die winzige Wohnung, in der Even sich mit seinen kleinen Brüdern ein Zimmer hätte teilen müssen und dessen Enge nie gemütlich, sondern bedrückend erschienen war. Stattdessen stand sie nun in einem prunkvollen, eleganten Haus, dem -trotz der Haushälterin- aber deutlich eine weibliche Hand zu fehlen schien. Und auch ihr geschiedener Ehemann schien sich seit damals verändert zu haben. Er wirkte auf sie nun fast fremd und wesentlich älter, beinahe wie ein richtiger Mann! Kopfschüttelnd über ihre seltsamen Gedankengänge, stieg sie dann aber die Treppe hoch. Auf Zehenspitzen trat sie leise an die Tür und warf noch einen letzten Blick voll mütterlicher Sorge in das fremde Kinderzimmer, in dem der ihr so vertraute Lars und der ihr, trotz der unwissentlich miteinander verbrachten Zeit noch immer so schrecklich unbekannte Zwilling schliefen.

„Ob sie sich wohl ausgesprochen haben?“, seufzend rollte Lars sich, kurz nachdem ihre Mutter die Tür dann wieder geschlossen hatte, herum und musterte im Halbdunkeln das schmale Gesicht seines Zwillings. „Mmmmh.“, Anders zuckte uninteressiert mit den Schultern und sein nackter Fuß strich provozierend langsam über das nackte Bein seines Bruders, „Keine Ahnung ...“ „Anders ...“, Lars sah seinen Zwilling, der sich nun zu ihm beugte und ihn kurz küsste, mit großen Augen an, „Nicht ...“ „Nicht?“, die blauen Augen funkelten, eine eisige Herausforderung in der Dunkelheit und Anders‘ Finger strichen vorsichtig über Lars‘ Seite, verharrten auf der Hüfte und er wisperte gegen die, erwartungsvoll einen Spalt weit geöffneten Lippen seines Zwillings, „Ich soll also aufhören? Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Anders ...“, die Finger tasteten über den Bund der Shorts, tasteten vorwitzig unter den Stoff und fuhren durch die blonden Haare, welche die Scham verdeckten und Lars atmete überrascht ein, als der jüngere Zwilling ihn unter sich brachte und sich über ihn beugte. Anders beugte sich über ihn, fing die sich dem Bruder bettelnd entgegen reckende Erregung zwischen ihren Körper ein, küsste Lars tief und erstickte das gequält klingende Aufstöhnen bereits im Keim zwischen seinen Lippen. Der Jüngere knabberte aber an der Unterlippe, forderte weiterhin unerbittlich Einlass und bewegte gleichzeitig rollend die Hüften gegen Lars, der atemlos die Augen schloss.  
Anders kühle Fingerspitzen strich sanft über die empfindlichen Innenseiten der Arme, verschlang dann ihre Finger miteinander und brachte die Arme schließlich weit über Lars‘ Kopf. Endlich löste er den Kuss, gestattete seinem Zwilling kurz Luft zu holen, bevor er die Hüften wieder rhythmisch gegen Lars bewegte und den bereits schmerzhaft harten, pochenden Schwanz, der noch immer zwischen ihren athletischen Körpern gefangen war, somit immer weiter stimulierte. Irgendwann ergab Lars sich dann aber auch der Führung seines Bruders, dessen Erregung er ebenfalls durch den dünnen Stoff der Shorts fühlen konnte, und aller Widerstand schwand nun endlich, als er sich willig auf dem Bett ausstreckte. Seine Fingernägel kratzten nach Halt suchend, über den Rücken und über den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts und nun war es Lars, der seinen Bruder hastig küsste, damit niemand die lustvollen Laute, die der Jüngere hervorstieß hören konnte.  
Schnell hatte aber auch Anders wieder die Oberhand zurückgewonnen und grinste herausfordernd auf seinen Bruder hinunter, „Ich soll also wirklich aufhören?“ Er löste den Griff, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die unter den schweren Atemzügen bebende Flanke seines mühsam atmenden Bruders, folgte dem Weg hinab über die Hüftknochen, bis die Hand schließlich den noch immer vom dünnen Stoff gefangenen Schwanz umfasste, „Das fühlt sich aber nicht so an ...“ Lars wollte antworten, aber die schlanken Finger seines Bruders rieben den dünnen, sich plötzlich so unangenehm hart anfühlenden Stoff gegen die Erregung und jeglicher Versuch sich zu artikulieren wurde so nur zu einem weiteren, willigen Aufstöhnen.   
Wieder stahl Anders sich einen Kuss und nutzte die Gelegenheit, in der Lars abgelenkt und hilflos war, um seinem Bruder die Shorts abzustreifen. Als Anders gegen ihn sank, sich mit neben ihn rollte und den Zwilling dann gleich darauf wieder in seine Arme zog, spürte Lars die brüderliche Erregung gegen seinen Hintern drücken. Er bewegte sich gegen Anders, aber sein Zwilling reagierte nicht, seine kühle Hand umfasste stattdessen die Pobacke, massierte das feste Fleisch und immer wieder glitt ein Finger prüfend in den trennenden Spalt und den Damm. Erst verspannte Lars sich, aber schließlich gelang es Anders‘ jeglichen Zweifel und jedwede Blockade davon zu massieren und Lars schloss beinahe zufrieden brummend die Augen, als ein erster Finger tiefer glitt. Anders‘ Atem stieß stoßweise gegen den Hals seines Zwillings und streifte kühl die schweißfeuchte Haut, als er seine Hände nun auf den Hüften platzierte und Lars‘ Körper näher zu sich zog.  
Langsam schob Anders sich in den fremden Körper, der dem seinen so glich und doch so viele Unterschiede barg. Er verharrte immer wieder, hauchte zarte Küsse auf den angespannten Hals und biss schließlich verspielt in das fleischige Ohrläppchen seines Zwillings, der daraufhin erschrocken Luft holte. Anders kicherte und nahm das malträtierte Hautläppchen nun sanft zwischen die Lippen und leckte, während er sich erstmals probehalber vorsichtig gegen seinen Zwilling bewegte, über die winzige Wunde.  
Die erst beinahe sanften und probierenden Stöße wurden schnell wilder und ungezügelter, als Lars jeder Bewegung willig entgegenkam und es nun fast einem Kampf um die Dominanz gleichkam. Es war ein ungleicher Kampf, einen den Lars nicht gewinnen konnte, aber dennoch gab er nicht auf und versuchte seinem Bruder seinen eigenen Rhythmus aufzuzwingen. Aber Anders lachte nur und vergrub seine Nase in Lars‘ Nacken, während er nun seine Hand um den Schwanz seines Zwillings legte und das pulsierende Fleisch kundig massierte. Die langen Finger kratzten über die empfindliche Haut, legten sich auf die Eichel, strichen über den harten Schaft und umfassten schließlich die Hoden. Anders massierten die erregt spannende Haut, die sich unter seinen Berührungen nur noch mehr zusammenzuziehen schien und lockerte dann seinen Griff, damit Lars in seine hohle Hand stoßen konnte.  
Schwer atmend lagen die Zwillinge nebeneinander, Anders‘ Hand lag auf dem flachen Bauch seines Bruders und er hatte seine Nase tief in den verschwitzten Haaren vergraben, „Ich hoffe, sie haben sich ausgesprochen ...“ „Was?“, wieder rollte sich Lars in der lockeren Umarmung seines Zwillings herum und musterte diesen irritiert. Aber Anders brummte nur und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Nase seines Bruders, „Du hast doch gefragt!“ „Das war vorhin … Bevor ... Man … Anders!“, Lars seufzte und schlug verspielt gegen den Arm seines Zwillings, als Anders nur grinste, schmiegte sich dann aber gähnend an den anderen und murmelte nur noch, „Vollidiot!“

Weit nach Mitternacht, als der Mond bereits hinter den hohen Häusern zu versinken schien, hielt ein roter Sportwagen vor dem hohen Bürohaus. Eine Gestalt stieg aus und betrachtete für einige Minuten prüfend die beinahe dunkle Fassade. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie hinter den teilweise verspiegelten Fenstern von Toms Büro einen Lichtschein entdeckte und verschaffte sich dann mit Hilfe ihrer Schlüsselkarte auch Einlass in das dunkle Gebäude.  
„Was machst du hier?“, erstaunt, aber auch beinahe schon erleichtert, sah Tom von der Akte, deren Buchstaben im Moment keinen Sinn für ihn zu geben schienen, auf und musterte die blonde Frau, die sich leger gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte. „Warum gehst du nicht an den Handy und lässt dich von Dörte verleugnen? Ich habe dich vermisst ...“, säuselte sie hervor und beugte sich, für einen Begrüßungskuss zu Tom. Der Geschäftsmann wich allerdings vor seiner Verlobten zurück und lehnte sich schwer in seinen Chefsessel, „Du irrst Ich habe mich nicht verleugnen lassen.“ „Ah.“, sie nahm auf der Tischplatte Platz und musterte Tom eindringlich, „Wie nennst du das denn?“ „Ich war nicht fähig mit dir zu sprechen, Karolin.“, Tom betrachtete eindringlich seine gefalteten Hände und seine sauberen Nägel prüfend, „Und, mir war auch nicht danach zu mute … Mein Sohn war krank.“ „Aber, jetzt geht es ihm besser. Sonst wärst du nicht hier.“, es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und der Ältere nickte auch, „Ja, es geht ihm besser. Außerdem ist meine Frau nun bei ihm.“ „Wer?“, ihre Stimme wurde spitzer und Tom lächelt, unwillkürlich die Worte abwiegend, „Meine geschiedene Frau. Yvonne kam heute Nachmittag aus Florida. Mit dem anderen Kind.“ „Mit dem anderen Kind?“, echote Karolin hilflos erscheinend und Tom hob die Hand, „Es sind Zwillinge. Lars, der ältere ist bei meiner Frau … meiner Exfrau aufgewachsen. Und Anders eben bei mir … Sie haben sich in den Ferien getroffen. Ganz zufällig und haben getauscht. Lars war die letzten drei Monate bei mir … Anders bei seiner Mutter. Ich habe es nicht bemerkt, erst vorgestern, als Yvonne angerufen hat ...“  
„Daher hat Anders das also.“, gab sie pikiert und verletzt zurück, „Deine Exfrau ist wahrlich ein ganz raffiniertes Biest … Jetzt, wo sie weiß, wie erfolgreich du bist, drängt sie sich wieder in dein Leben und schickt ihren Sohn vor ...“ „Nein!“, begehrte Tom auf und schüttelte den Kopf, „Yvonne weiß es doch auch erst seit vorgestern!“ Karolin verzog die dunkelrot geschminkten Lippen zu einem ironischen Lächeln, „Eine ganz schön pikante Situation haben wir da, oder? In deinem Haus, unserem baldigen Zuhause sitzt eine Frau, mit der du nicht mehr verheiratet bist … Und hier bin ich … Die Frau, mit der du noch nicht verheiratet bist ...“ Ärger packte den Geschäftsmann und er stand ruppig auf, „Glaube mir, es gibt noch viel mehr Wohnungen und Häuser mit Frauen, mit denen ich noch nicht verheiratet bin!“ „  
Oh!“, auch sie erhob sich und funkelte den Älteren an, „Das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht! Was habe ich für ein Glück, du bist auch ein Scherzbold!“ „Entschuldige ...“, er nahm ihre Hand, rieb mit dem Daumen sanft über den Handrücken, „Ich bin angespannt … und sehr nervös. Es ist nicht einfach für mich ...“ „Für mich auch nicht, Tom.“, kopfschüttelnd entzog sie ihm nun mit einer raschen Bewegung ihre Hand und mit einem lauten, in dem stillen und verlassenen Gebäude laut nachhallend, fiel die Bürotür ins Schloss.


End file.
